Undying Faith: The NejiTen Story
by Conejo-sama
Summary: Based on the Undying series by Lerixia. Neji and Tenten were separated. Now she is a slave to the Uchiha family. With the help of some loyal friends, these two lovers never lose faith and survive the crazy events that surround them. NejiTen NaruHina
1. Prologue: A Journey We'll Regret

This story is based on the Undying Series by **Lerixia**. I loved her stories so much I decided to write a fanfic based off one of her fanfics! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: A Journey We'll Regret**

Tenten was all packed and ready to leave. But she didn't want to leave. Even if it was for the family, it didn't feel right. She had a boyfriend, and she would never want to leave him. But she had no choice. Her father, along with the leader of the Uchiha clan, planned an arranged marriage between Tenten and the Uchiha clan's leader's youngest son, Uchiha Sasuke. Of course, her father wouldn't let her have a say in this arrangement, but she argued, until her father was finally irritated enough to send her off to the Uchihas early. He couldn't let Tenten be with that Hyuga any longer.

Somewhere outside Tenten's house, Tenten was saying goodbye to her boyfriend, Hyuga Neji. "You don't have to go."

"Yes I do, Neji. I don't have a choice."

"You can fight back. What happened to the strong, persistent Tenten I fell in love with?"

"I don't know. I just… all of my strength is gone." Tenten hugged Neji for dear life, as if she was being pulled into a vortex of doom. "I don't want to leave you, Neji. I love you." Tears finally fell down Tenten cheeks. She put her face into Neji's chest, not wanting them to fall, wanting to keep her pride.

"I love you, too," Neji said, as he returned Tenten's embrace. "I will always love you, no matter what." Neji broke their hug and wiped Tenten's tears.

"Tenten!" That voice made Tenten jump and startled Neji a little.

_Oh no! Otou-san's going to kill us if he sees us together!_

"I have to go."

"I know..." Tenten faced Neji and gave him one last kiss before leaving. "Be strong, for both of us."

"I will," Tenten assured before she fled. Neji stood there and watched her leave him, tears flowing in his eyes.

* * *

"...and this is the Sasuke's room." The man, who introduced himself as Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older, was giving Tenten a tour of the mansion. The last place they went was her future husband's room. As soon as hey entered the room, Tenten couldn't believe her eyes. She never saw so much red in her life. Everything in the room was red.

"It's all so beautiful. But where do I sleep?"

"I'll show you." Itachi and Tenten walked through the halls until they were in front of a wooden door. "This is your room." Itachi opened the door, revealing a dark, dirty, rotten room that looked similar to a jail cage. _What is this?_

"As of tomorrow, you work for Sasuke-sama as one of his slaves." Itachi pushed Tenten into the room, making her fall over.

"Wait a minute. My father said that I would become Sasuke-sama's wife, not his slave! And I would be treated with respect!"

"The contract our fathers signed was an agreement that said you will be one of our loyal slaves. With your family's downfall, our family with be one of the most powerful clans in all of Fire Country."

"Does my father know about this?"

"If he did, you wouldn't be here, would you? Now, here." Itachi tossed a piece a paper to Tenten, which had a list of things to do. "Do the things on this list and start them at six. If I don't see you before six o' clock, there will be consequences." Itachi shut the door, leaving Tenten there on the floor.

Tenten had many emotions in her mind: Melancholy, anger, betrayal, frustration, fear, but mostly...

_Heartbroken._

_Oh Neji..._

* * *

I hope you like it. **R&R**! Also, check out the Undying series by **Lerixia**!


	2. Rules, New Friends, & Grief

Some of you may be concerned about how I am going to keep up with writing three, maybe four, stories at the same time. Don't worry, you "**Our Love Made Mistakes**" fans and "**Naruto's Arch Angel**" fans have nothing to fear. The time limit for when I update a chapter is determined by the plot of the story, so my Ghost Hunt story and NejiTen story may run faster than "**Naruto's Arch Angel**", but I promise to finish this story before the end of the year. It took so long to write.

Now enjoy the second chapter of "**Undying Faith: The NejiTen Story**"! This story is based on the Undying Series by **LadyxSerenity**.

**

* * *

**

**Rules, New Friends, & Grief**

Tenten never felt more miserable in her entire life. Once she entered the Uchiha manor, she became a slave and her belongings became Uchiha property. The only thing she could salvage was a picture she and Neji took about a month ago. They were celebrating their 2 year anniversary as a couple and they were on a picnic. They asked their friend Lee to take the picture for them. It was the only thing that would keep Tenten going.

Tenten's duties were to clean the dishes and other parts of the kitchen, which she didn't even know how to do very well since she lived in a wealthy family herself and the maids did all the cleaning. During her first week of servitude, Itachi would cut her wrist once a day. "It's to get rid of your bad habits," he said. "Everytime you disobey an order, I cut your wrist, and you will die of blood loss or worse."

_What could be possibly worse?_ Tenten didn't want to think about anything worse than the way she was living right now. The rules were horrible and the conditions were intolerable. Her meals only consisted of a biscuit and a cup of water. The supervisors were always watching so none of the slaves were able to take breaks. It wouldn't be long until Tenten looked like the other slave workers: gaunt and pale, almost as if they were the living dead. Tenten would look at the picture to help try to forget her dilemma. But looking at the picture made her feel more miserable, for she was afraid that she would never see her Neji ever again, or worse. She couldn't bare it anymore and ripped the picture to pieces. _Oh Neji, I need you. I don't think I can take this anymore. _A tear fell down her eye that night.

* * *

Neji's misery started as soon as Tenten left. He felt like he was having déjà vu all over again. First he lost his mother, who died of an ailment with no cure. Later on he lost his father. Then his younger cousin, the heiress of the Hyuuga family, disappeared under mysterious circumstances. It was a sad loss too (not that the other two won't sad) for the Hyuuga heiress was adored among the whole family, and Neji treated her like a little sister. Now he lost the love of his life. He didn't think his heart could take anymore of this. Neji was losing faith. It was as if all this was fated to happen to him.

_No more... NO MORE!_

Neji had never felt so lonely in his life. He couldn't rely on anyone. And soon, the love of his life will be married off to some Uchiha punk, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would never be able to love another.

* * *

One day, Tenten noticed there was one slave out of the bunch that actually looked fit. He didn't look happy but he wasn't downtrodden. The boy looked like he's been working there since the day he was born. With his messy, dusky-blonde hair and cheeky grin, he was always filled with optimism. The boy saw Tenten troubling with her work and decided to help her. "Here, let me help." The boy took the broom out of Tenten's hand and showed her the proper way to use it. "Can you handle it from here?"

"Uh-huh." Tenten took the broom back. "Arigatou. Gomen if I was slowing your work down. I'd hate to see you get in trouble."

"It's no problem. I'm pretty much use to their punishments, so I don't care. It's worth helping out a pretty lady."

"You're not hitting on me, are you? I have a boyfriend."

"No, no! I was just... being nice. You're new around here, so... I thought I should welcome you properly."

Tenten smiled at him. Naruto gave a cheeky grin. He was the first slave to talk to her. She didn't feel so lonely anymore. "What's your name?"

"I'm---"

"Hey! Get back to work, you dirty piece of shit!" One of the supervisors yelled at the boy then pushed him to the ground.

He quickly got back up and started working again, then quickly whispered to Tenten, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tenten." Tenten quickly went back to her station, smiling.

--

It's been almost a month since Tenten's been a slave to the Uchiha family. And that meant a new shipment of slaves. It didn't sound right; it made it sound like the slaves were items, but that's what the rest of the Uchiha's thought they were. Items that did whatever they told them to do if they wanted to live. Tenten felt bad for those new slaves. She wondered where they got those poor, innocent people and how many servants can manage to fit into this mansion.

Tenten saw Itachi pushing one of the new slaves through the hallway. She noticed something about this new slave. Her hair was short and a dark indigo color. Her eyes were a beautiful lavender and pupiless. The eyes of her Neji.

When it was finally quitting time, Tenten went to her room, exhausted. But with more slaves around, she would be able to work less. _How much longer are they going to keep adding slaves? This mansion can only take so many._ Tenten opened the door of her room then saw that someone was already there. It was the girl Tenten saw earlier.

"Oh, uh, h-hello." the girl's quiet voice mumbled. "I didn't know someone else was living here. Itachi didn't tell me."

"It's okay." Tenten walked up to the girl and knelt down to her. "I'm Tenten."

"I'm Hinata. I used to be a servant for this other family. Then my master sold me, but I don't know why. He was so nice." Tenten had pity on this girl. She was already a slave most of her life. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, uh, my father found out about my relationship with my boyfriend, Neji. So he had me married off to this Uchiha Sasuke, but we never got married. I'm a slave now and my father doesn't even know." Tenten was crying at this point.

"Tenten-chan, I'm so sorry to hear that."

Tenten wiped the tears in her eyes. "No I should be sorry. Whenever I think of him, I start to cry."

Hinata pulled some sheets over Tenten. "Let's get some sleep. I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow."

Tenten nodded in agreement, but she was still uncertain. This girl just got here and was probably unaware of the conditions. Luckily, she had new friends that would help her out through it all. Neji was probably wondering what was happening to her right now.

* * *

Neji's mood made everybody in the Branch part of the Hyuuga compound fear him. No one has seen him this depressed or angered ever since the heiress of the Hyuuga clan disappear. Some of them actually missed Tenten. Whenever she would come over, everybody's mood would change. She was so happy and delightful, not to mention the best Weapons Mistress in all of Konoha. She reminded everybody of their missing heir. From childhood friends to love mates, all the Huuga's saw Neji and Tenten's relationship blossom. The leader of the Hyuuga's, Hyuuga Hiashi, was relieved that Neji had someone to help forget the loss of his father. Now she was gone.

Neji's malicious aura spread as he walked through the Hyuuga Manor. No one mentioned about Tenten for they knew Neji attitude would be worse at the mention of his lost girlfriend. Nej's anger got to the point when he locked himself in his room. He never came out, unless to go to the bathroom. He wouldn't eat the meals that some of his worried relatives gave him. Neji would only grieve over his Tenten. _I'll find a way to you, Tenten. We'll be reunited somehow._

_This has gone far enough._ Hisahi thought. He needed to think of a plot get Neji to stop this nonsense. He could only think of one thing.

* * *

Well, people that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Stayed tuned to find out what Hiashi's plan is! **R&R!**


	3. 2 Days of Hell

**2 Days of Hell**

It's been week since Hinata has been serving for the Uchiha family and a week since the two girls became friends. They were practically sisters. During the night, Tenten and Hinata would chatter about many different things until they could no longer think of anything to talk about or they would just tire out. Every morning, Tenten would wake up to see that Hinata was no longer in her slumber area. Several nights before, Tenten found out that Hinata would sneak out of their room in order to see a certain blonde-hair, whiskered boy. While working, Tenten would notice that the two would glance at each other, then quickly turn their heads so the other person wouldn't see them blush. Tenten smiled at their little love scene until she couldn't stand it anymore. Their love reminded her of the relationship she had with Neji. She was happy for the two, but it only made her feel more miserable. It wouldn't be long till their happiness would disappear.

At quitting time, when Tenten was in their room, Hinata ran in crying. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, putting her arms around Hinata

"S-sasuke asked m-me t-t-to m-marry h-him." Hinata whimpered.

"What did you say?"

"I d-declined his offer." Hinata's sobs began to stop. "When I said no, he gave me three days to change my mind or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else... H-he'll k-k-k-kill Naruto!" Hinata cried out then wrapped her arms around Tenten. Tenten couldn't believe her ears. She never met Sasuke, but she never thought he would be this cold-hearted. Tenten knew how much Naruto and Hinata loved each other and she hated to see they their relationship would break apart because of some evil scheme. It was like déjà vu only she could see the utter tragedy in her eyes. Naruto and Hinata were now living her nightmare.

"Three days, huh?"

Hinata nodded. "I told Naruto about it and he said something about learning a new jutsu to escape before the three days are up."

"A jutsu?" _Damn! I totally forgot!_ Tenten was the number one Weapons Mistress of Konoha. From generation to generation, Tenten's family has been combining weapons and ninjutsu together to create many different techniques. Tenten was ultimately the best ninja in her family. She forgot all about that ever since she enter the chambers of the Uchiha mansion. If only she had some weapons, she would've escaped the mansion the day she became a slave. "I'm gonna help you escape Hinata. I don't want you to suffer what I did when I had to leave Neji."

Tears of joy started beaming through Hinata's eyes. "Arigatou, Tenten-chan! I don't know how I would survive without you and Naruto-kun."

"Don't think about it. Just get some rest. We have a long three days."

* * *

Many Hyuuga's stood in terror as Neji walked through the halls. He was called to his uncle's office. He knew this was coming. Neji has been sulking about the loss of his Tenten for too long. He didn't look like it, but he was afraid inside. The last time he was sent to Hiashi's office, it was announced that his father died. There was always trouble when ever he was in Hiashi's office. When Neji got there, the door was blocked by one of the Hyuuga guards. The man knocked on the door then said, "Hiashi-sama, Neji is here to see you."

"Let him in." The guard stepped aside, letting Neji inside Hiashi's office. Neji saw that his uncle's eyes were closed; he was meditating. He felt lucky that his uncle was at his calmest.

"You wanted to see me, Hiashi-sama." Hiashi opened his eyes. He shocked to see the sight of a depressed Neji. His body looked gaunt under his clothes and his already pale face was as white as a sheet. His eyes were red from crying. Hiashi has never known Neji to cry. He was always tough and filled with so much pride. He remembered how Neji would act around Tenten. He was always filled with joy and he even saw him smile once. Now Neji was a wreck. Hiashi missed Tenten. But he had a plan.

"Neji, I've heard many rumors from the other Hyuuga's about you. Seeing you proves that those rumors were true. So I've decided to change a few things," Neji knew this was coming. "In three days a wedding will be held."

_Tenten's wedding?_

"A wedding between two fellow Hyuuga's. You and Hanabi are to be wed in three days." Hiashi saw the shocked expression on his nephew's face. "You have to understand it's the only way to help fulfill this clan. If you know what's right, Neji, you will do as I say." Neji didn't look at Hiashi's face.

How could he marry someone else? His heart only belonged to Tenten. "I know you still love Tenten, but your duty to the Hyuuga clan comes first." Neji gritted his teeth to restain from yelling at Hiashi. "You will treat Hanabi with respect as your wife and as the future leader of the Hyuuga clan or else. Understood?"

Neji nodded hesistantly before answering, "Hai, uncle."

* * *

**Day 1**

It wasn't until the next day that Tenten heard about Sasuke's proposal. Many of the slaves would talk amongst themselves about the wedding. They would say things like:

"I heard Sasuke-sama is marrying a servant named Hinata."

"Well Hinata does have a gorgeous figure. And Sasuke-sama himself is very handsome."

"Their children will be so beautiful."

It all made Tenten sick. It aggravated Naruto the most. Tenten could picture the anger in his face. Knowing that the one you love the most is being forced to marry someone they don't love is really tragic. Tenten saw that feeling in Neji's eyes before she left. But Tenten didn't see Naruto that morning or for the rest of the day. She wondered where he was. She thought the worst.

Later that night, Tenten saw that Hinata was in the room first. She wasn't crying, but Tenten saw that she looked upset. "So how was the first day?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"What happened?"

Hinata told her about the meal she had with Sasuke. Sasuke invited Naruto to be there, which answered Tenten's question. Hinata told her how a small conversation turned into a argument, leading Naruto to grab Hinata out of the room before things got out of hand. "I have a feeling that things will be worse tomorrow."

"Think positive, Hinata. I'm sure tomorrow will be better." _Anything's better than the way we're living. I hope Neji is doing better back at home._

--

The first day ever since he got the news was hell. Neji could never marry another, especially Hanabi. She was an arrogant little brat who expected everyone to do what she said because of her authority. She didn't even know she had an older sister; no one told her about her sister only because it was too sad to talk about and it only reminded them about the tragic loss. Hiashi was proud to call her the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, even though he was hurting inside.

**_You will treat her with respect as your wife and as the future leader of the Hyuuga clan or else..._**

Hiashi's threat didn't scare Neji for he had this punishment before, but he couldn't decline. He needed time to think of a loophole of some kind. He needed to find a way to get to his Tenten.

When Hiashi said wedding, he thought of Tenten. No one has said anything about the Uchiha wedding. It was all too strange. Tenten's family wasn't as powerful, and when a special occasion happens between two wealthy families, the Hokage would usually know about these things and they would get ready for the occasion. The news would be spread around the village by now. Neji needed to know. He needed to get to Tenten before it was too late.

* * *

**Day 2**

The next day wasn't as bad. It was worse. Later that night, Tenten was anxious. Hinata was usually always the first one in the room but she was alone. Tenten heard footsteps coming near the room then someone opened the door. It was Naruto. Tenten was shocked when she saw what was in his arms: an unconscious Hinata. She was wrapped in a sheet, blood was dripping off the edges. "What happened?" Tenten asked, helping lay Hinata down.

"That bastard raped her!"

"Nani?!" Tenten looked at Hinata. Her eyes were red from crying and she was shaking. "Poor Hinata! She didn't deserve this at all!" Tenten put her hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Is she going to be okay, Tenten?"

"Maybe. I heard many people survived these kinds of things. She may be lucky." Tenten couldn't keep her eyes off Hinata. Her face looked peculiar. Tenten rummaged through her pockets looking for a certain object. Once she found what she was looking for, Tenten sighed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata looks so much like Neji's long lost cousin." She handed Naruto a picture of Neji next to a younger girl with a lovely smile and short indigo hair. An Hinata replica.

"This girl does look a lot like Hinata-chan."

"Neji told me she was kidnapped by a ninja. Many other children were kidnapped, along with a boy with a strange power." After a while, they heard a grunt. They saw that Hinata was waking up.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto knelt next to her in concern. Tenten went on the other side.

As Hinata started to sit up, the sheets covering her body fell off. Tenten looked away, while Naruto's face turned red. "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"Your sheets fell off." Hinata blushed then pulled the sheets up. "Are you done?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Kind of. I have a headache, but besides that I'm fine."

"Good, because we're escaping tonight." Naruto turned to Tenten. "You wanna come, Tenten?"

He didn't need to ask her twice. "Of course! I want to see my Neji-kun!"

"Good. We'll leave in ten minutes." Tenten has been waiting practically a lifetime for this opportunity. Now she would be free of this hellhole. She and Neji could reunited once again.

--

Neji couldn't take one more second of this. For the rest of the day, he stayed in his room; someplace where Hanabi was never allowed to enter. He spent the last two days in solitude in his room. Hiashi was not pleased. Hanabi wasn't bothered by it. She too felt uncomfortable with the arrangement, but knew that it was her duty as the future leader of the clan.

There was one more day before the wedding would be held; now was the perfect time for his plan to unfold. He would have to leave now before it was too late. He had everything he needed: kunai, paperbombs, smoke bombs. The Uchiha masion would probably be surrounded with guards, so he had to be prepared.

Neji was on his way out the window until a knock on the door stopped him. "Who is it?" he asked detestingly.

"Hanabi," the voice answered. "May I come in?" No one was allowed in Neji's room, so Neji opened the door.

"What do you what?"

"I came to help." Neji looked at her quizzically. "I know you are planning to get Tenten back. I saw what you were doing with my Byakugan." Neji forgot about the Byakugan. "I won't tell Father."

"I thought you would be happy to serve your father." Neji stated.

"I will always be loyal to Father, but I can't marry someone I don't love. We're still family Neji, and I don't want you to suffer any longer. I told father that I'd come here to get to know you better. Go before anyone suspects anything." Neji looked at Hanabi in suspicion, but he somehow felt that he could trust her.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-san..." was the last thing Neji said before he leapt into the night in search of his Tenten. _I'm coming Tenten. We'll be reunited once again._

_

* * *

_

How'd you like that, peoples! I thought it was kind of sappy but it was the best I could do. I hope you liked it.

A/N: I'm having a little writers block with the stories "**Naruto's Arch Angel**" and "**Our Love Made Mistakes**", but don't worry. You fans have nothing to fear. I promise I'll update as soon as possible.

And one more thing. If you want to read the original version of this story and the sequels after it, read the Undying Series by **Lady Serenity**. **R&R!**


	4. Reunited

**Reunited**

After ten minutes of preparation, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten were ready to escape the very place that ruined their lives. Thanks to Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, they had the weapons they needed to pass the guards surrounding the gates. Tenten thought all Uchiha's were cruel and heartless; apparently you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Good luck, dear." Mikoto said. "I'll try to hold up Itachi and Sasuke while you escape."

"Arigatou, Uchiha-san." Hinata said, then smiled and bowed to Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled back. "I'm glad to help."

"Come on. We better go." Naruto said. They were in a rush. It was still the second day---the second chance that Sasuke gave Hinata to change her mind about not marrying him. They had to leave before anyone else suspected anything.

"Please tell Sasuke to get better." Everybody in the room was shocked, especially Mikoto. She knew her son was a very wicked character and nobody could forgive such a person for such horrible things. Sasuke hurt her, yet Hinata still forgave him. Mikoto promised Hinata with a nod.

"Okay let's go."

"Right, goodbye." Then they were off.

Naruto and Tenten still didn't understand why Hinata would have good wishes for a jerk like Sasuke. "Hey Hinata, why did you say something nice about Sasuke?"

"Because I know he was a lot nicer when he was younger. His mind is controlled by greediness. It happens to many people in wealthy families." Naruto understood. Kind of. Sasuke still hurt her and he would never forgive him for that. And neither would Tenten. They promised to never let that happen to Hinata again.

After a few minutes of voyaging through the halls, they were almost out of the Uchiha compound. Then Naruto suddenly froze.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Why'd you stop?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, we still have a long ways to go." Tenten stated.

"...Oh, right. Gomen. Let's keep going." They continued their journey, but Tenten and Hinata were still worried. Now all they had to do was pass the guards. Luckily for them, there was only one.

"I have a jutsu that will help us get out of here." Naruto performed the Kage Bushin no Jutsu then another Naruto appeared. "He'll distract the guard while we make a run for it." The two girls nodded. The Naruto clone ran towards the guard and started making faces at him. The guard chased after the clone while the other three made a run for it.

It didn't take long before the guard noticed that he was chasing a clone. He went back to his station and saw the three runaways. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Uh oh, we've got company!" Naruto got in front of Tenten and Hinata, and positioned his kunai to defend hinself and the two girls. The guard threw several kunais then Naruto used one of his kunais to deflect to attack. The guard could tell he was inexperienced in fighting, so he took this advantage to throw several more kunai. Naruto couldn't dodge them all in time. Tenten saw Hinata run in front of Naruto.

"Wait, Hinata!"

It was too late. Hinata was covered in kunais, laying in a puddle of her own blood. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, before running to her side.

Tenten knew Naruto couldn't fight while protecting Hinata. She was the only thing that mattered right now. Now was the perfect time for Tenten to show off her skills, but Hinata needed to get to safety first. "Naruto, take Hinata to a hospital, fast!"

"But Tenten---"

"Now! You're not the only one who can fight!" Tenten winked at Naruto. Knowing he could trust her, Naruto ran off to the nearest hospital to get Hinata some medical help.

Tenten faced the man and smirked. "Now it's my turn."

* * *

Neji was almost at his main destination. Once he reached the Uchiha compound, nothing would stop him from taking his Tenten back. After suffering almost two months of agony, grief, and Hanabi, he couldn't wait to see her. Even if he couldn't get her back, he at least wanted to see her one more time.

He was glad that Hanabi kept Hiashi from knowing that he left. It was oddly suspicious that she would help him. They didn't like each other, yet she was willing to help him get Tenten back. Maybe she didn't want to marry him, either.

Once Neji got to the gates of the Uchiha compound he couldn't believe his eyes. Right there, in the middle of the courtyard, was his beloved Tenten. Neji noticed that she was fighting against a guard. It wouldn't be long until more guards showed up. He needed to get her out of there before more came.

Tenten had a few cuts and bruises, but could still stand against the guard. The guard lounged more kunais at Tenten, but she wasn't able to hold him up for long. "Just give up. You're not going to make it out of here alive." Dozens of shuriken flew at Tenten but she couldn't move fast enough to dodge all of them. Tenten closed her eyes and got ready for the pain. But there was no pain. Tenten opened her eyes and saw---

"N-neji-kun? Is... is it really you?" The said boy nodded. Tears of joy fell down Tenten's eyes. The person she only love was there beside her. "Neji!" Tenten put her arms around Neji and he returned the embrace. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day to come."

"I think I do." Neji wiped Tenten's tears away. "I missed you so much." Neji's head started to lower to Tenten's

"Me too," Tenten's lips were reaching Neji, until their lips meet in a deep, passionate kiss. "Don't ever leave me, Neji. I was so afraid. I didn't get married at all."

"Nani?" Neji knew the whole was a sham; not really. But he knew something wasn't right. "What happened?" he asked sternly.

"I'll explain later. Right now," Tenten noticed they were on a tree branch. "I think we should go---" Tenten winced when she tried to move.

"You need to see a doctor." Neji took Tenten in her arms bridal style and took her to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Tenten, where are you taking me?" Neji asked. They arrived at the hospital moments ago. One of the doctors quickly helped the couple, and put bandages where there were cuts and bruises on Tenten's body. Then Tenten remembered Naruto and Hinata were in the hospital. She asked the person at the front desk where they were and the clerk gave her the room number. Tenten quickly paced through the halls, leaving Neji quizzical. "Where are you going?"

"I want you to meet my new friends. They helped me escape." As soon as they got there Tenten opened the door and saw a very concerned Naruto.

"Tenten, what happened?" Naruto noticed the boy standing next to her. He had the same lavender eyes Hinata had, but he had dark brown hair.

"How's Hinata?" Tenten asked as she went over to the bed with the pale girl.

Neji stiffened when he heard that name. _That's the name of my long lost cousin._

"I can't tell if she's doing any better. By the way, who's that?" Naruto pointed to the cautious boy.

"Oh that's Neji. Remember the story I told you about?"

"Oh yeah. Your cousin was kidnapped, ne?"

"Yes," Neji answered. "Her name was Hinata, but that's all I could remember."

Everybody looked back at Hinata. Her face was still pale. Naruto was afraid she wouldn't get better. But then she was starting to wake up. "...ah." She put a hand over her head.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I think so. Where am I?"

"We're in the hospital."

Hinata looked around to see her environment. Then she saw Neji. "Have we met?" Neji didn't answer. "I swear, I've seen you before." Neji was hoping she would remember. He just wanted his long lost cousin back; the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

"Excuse me, do you remember anything about when you were younger?"

"Ano... I do remember a boy; he had a green marking on his forehead."

_Could it be...?_ Neji removed his forehead protector, revealing a green marking. "You mean this?"

"Yeah. That's the marking."

Neji's face was filled with joy. He was finally reunited with his beloved cousin. "Hinata-sama, I finally found you!"

Hinata stared him confused. "Gomen, but I think you may be mistaking me for someone else."

"Hinata-chan, you have to be Neji's cousin! Tenten told me the story Neji told her. She even showed me a picture. Look!" Naruto handed her the picture. Hinata was still uncertain.

"I'm still not sure."

"Please come back with me, Hinata-sama. Hiashi-sama has been waiting years for your return." Hinata saw how hopeful Neji was. He seemed like an honest guy.

"Okay, I trust you." Tenten saw the joy that Neji held. She was glad to see Neji's happiness grow twice that day.

Neji suddenly remembered that Hanabi was still preventing Hiashi from knowing his absence. "I have to go back now. Hiashi is probably wondering where I am."

"I'll come with you." Tenten insisted. "I'll see you guys later." Hinata and Naruto waved goodbye. As soon as they were in the hallway, Neji put his hand around Tenten's waist.

"You still have some explaining to do, Tenten."

"I know. But can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Sure." Neji saw how drowsy Tenten was, and decided to carry her.

"No, Neji, I can walk."

"No. Just rest. You had a long day, and you're still injured." Tenten laid her head on Neji's chest.

"Goodnight, Neji-kun. I love you..."

"I love you, too." They were both finally in complete bliss.

* * *

Tenten told Neji everything. Entering the Uchiha mansion, becoming a slave, up to the point when she escaped. Neji was furious when she told him that she became one of Sasuke's servants. He told her that he never wants her going near that place; he didn't need to tell her twice.

Everyone in the Hyuuga family was both shocked and relieved that Tenten returned. Once Hiashi saw Neji's happiness, he decided to call off the wedding. Tenten was frustrated when she heard that Neji was going to get married to Hanabi because she knew how much of a terrible person she was. She was thankful that Hiashi called it off. Tenten explained to Hiashi about the incident that happened when she left, so he let Tenten stay in Neji's room, but made her sleep on the floor with some sheets and a pillow since they weren't married. Tenten also asked Hiashi not to tell her father about her whereabouts. She could never forgive him for what he did. Hiashi disagreed with her decision, but kept his promise.

During the past week, Neji told Hinata about the Hyuuga's. Naruto never left her side. One week later, Hinata was checked out of the hospital and everybody was on their way to the Hyuuga Manor. Tenten saw how excited both Hinata and Neji were and how nervous Naruto was. She wondered how the other Hyuuga's will react once they see the return of their future leader.

Neji took Hinata into Hiashi's office, while Tenten and Naruto waited in the hall. "My girl is back!" Hiashi chanted and hugged Hinata. Hinata remembered what Neji said about her family.

"F-father?" Hiashi nodded with tears in his eyes. "Father!" Tears started to fall down her eyes as well. Neji left the room so they could have their moment and let Naruto enter the room.

Neji saw Tenten leaning against the wall trying to listen to their conversation. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, Tenten."

"Oh come on, Neji!" Tenten playfully punched Neji's chest. "But isn't it great? You got your cousin back!"

"I know. But if I've known she was there, I would've gotten her out of there a long time ago and I would've prevented you from ever going there." Neji bent his head down.

"It's not your fault, Neji." Tenten kissed Neji to try to comfort him. "I'm just glad you were there for me. I would've never gotten out of there without you, Naruto, and Hinata."

Neji smiled. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you or Hinata ever again."

"I know you won't." The two started to kiss deeply in the hallway. Anonymously, several Hyuuga's watched the couple's romantic scene in awe. Even though Tenten wasn't, Neji was aware that they were watching them, but he didn't care. As long as he had Tenten, he would always be happy.

* * *

That's the end! Not really. I hope you liked that chapter. You're in for something special next chapter, peoples! **R&R!**


	5. A Faithful Commitment

Here's chapter 5, people! Sorry it took so long. Now enjoy!

* * *

**A Faithful Commitment**

"Where are you taking me, Neji?"

"Just wait and see, Tenten. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Tenten groaned. Neji's been very secretive since he woke her up this morning. He told her to wear something nice, which meant to Tenten that the Hyuga's were having another fancy dinner in which Hiashi would have a special announcement. But not today. Once Tenten was dressed in her nice, blue Chinese style shirt and red pants to match, Neji blind-folded her then took her hand and led her to the "surprise".

"Are we there yet, Neji?" Tenten whined.

"Yes," she sighed in relief.

Once Neji removed the blind-fold from her face, Tenten was seized to amazement. They were standing in the middle of one of the Hyuga gardens. Tenten has been to almost all of the gardens in the Hyuga Manor, but she never saw anything as beautifully organized as this. The flowers arranged in a fancy fashion that let the colors merge into a rainbow of bliss and beauty. Tenten run up to the flower pattern in order to get a closer look. Tenten picked one of the flowers and sniffed its elegant fragrance. "It's all so beautiful, Neji."

"Hinata arranged them."

"She's very good at gardening."

"Yes, she is. That's why I asked her to arrange them for this special occasion."

"What occa…" Tenten stopped in mid-sentence as soon as she saw Neji on one knee. "…sion."

"Tenten, we've been together for 4 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." Tenten didn't know what to say.

_Of course I know what to say! Just skip the corny crap and ask me already!_ She's been waiting for this moment ever since the day she escaped the Uchiha Manor. Neji came to her rescue that day. It was an obvious sign that they would be together forever. It's been two years after the incident and today was the day they would take the next step in their relationship. The only thing Neji had to do was pop the question.

Neji has also been anxious for this moment to come. His uncle wouldn't allow him to propose back then because they were only 16. But now since it's been two years, the only problem was building the guts to pop the question. Taking Tenten to the garden was a good start, but the difficult part was knowing what to say. He felt corny.

Neji pulled out a white velvet box. Once he opened it, Tenten never saw anything more glamorous. It was a ring with glimmering diamonds embedding the golden texture. It must have cost a fortune. But the ring wasn't what she was anticipating. Tenten saw how nervous Neji, which was surprising. All Hyuga's were very professional, especially Neji. But who wouldn't be nervous?

_I guess I'll have to do this for you._ Tenten knelt down in front of Neji and closed the box. Neji looked disappointed, but then he saw the happy look on Tenten's face. She bent over and kissed him. Once Tenten removed her lips, Neji's face was flushed. "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

July 16th was the day they planned to wed. Getting married in the month of July was believed to be a blessing for newly weds, granting them eternal happiness. It was one of the reasons they decided the date; that and the fact that it was after Neji's birthday.

The wedding wasn't going to be huge (Tenten didn't want her father to find out that she was marrying someone else), but it was a traditional Hyuga wedding. It was held at an outside chapel, decorated with flowers and stood in front of a lake with a view. Neji decided to make Naruto the Best Man because he helped Tenten escape (and she made him. He would've chosen Lee). Hinata would be the Bride's Maid.

Neji stood waiting for his bride wearing a blue kimono with the Hyuga symbol, along with Hiashi, who was going to host the wedding. The first to come up the aisle was Naruto escorting Hinata (to Hiashi's displeasure), then Shikamaru escorting Ino, and finally Lee who---unfortunately---walked down be himself. But the only person he was focused on was the special maiden in white.

A smile crossed Neji's face as he saw his bride. Tenten walked down the aisle wearing an alluring white kimono with pink blossoms and a veil over her head. In her hands was a bouquet of white irises and lilies, arranged by Hinata. Once she was in front of Neji, he removed her veil, revealing her luscious face; his smile increased.

Once the bride and groom were together, Hiashi began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to unite a new generation of Hyuga's. Do you, Tenten, take Neji as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Neji, take Tenten as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Now, if you may exchange the rings." Neji and Tenten each took out a ring, putting them on the ring finger of their soul mate. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Neji didn't hesitate to bend over and kiss his lover. Once their lips met, there was a roar of wolf whistles, clapping, and cheers. Ino and Hinata were and tears, even Lee couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

Tenten linked arms with Neji and they walked down the aisle. Halfway down the aisle, Neji carried Tenten bridal style to the carriage that was going to take them to their honeymoon. When she was inside the carriage, Tenten threw her bouquet; Lee happily caught, envied by some of the girls who couldn't. She looked outside the window. She saw all of her friends cheering for them. It like some kind of fairytale; a dream every girl would wish for. But this was real.

Neji noticed the tears in Tenten's eyes. "Tenten, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so… happy." Tenten whimpered.

Neji smiled the third time that day. He was just as happy as Tenten. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he wiped her tears away. "These tears don't suit you."

"I can't help it. I've been waiting for this day to come for such a long time. I've never been happier."

"Me neither."

The two leaned over to each other until their lips met once again.

* * *

The beautiful morning sky lit brightly that next day. The morning light shone through the window of the newly wed couple's hotel room. The light glowed onto the man's face, waking him up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to help them adjust to the light. He turned his head to see the blissful face of his sleeping bride.

He brushed the hairs away from her face and caressed her cheek. That was enough to make her stir and wake up. "Mmm… morning."

"Good morning, Tenshi. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay. I don't mind." She kissed him. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you, too."

* * *

They're finally married! Yay! I'm sorry if it was too sappy and/or too short. **R&R!**


	6. A Very Unhappy Birthday

Hey, everybody! I know not that many people are reading this story, but I do appreciate the reviews from

**keane**

and

**IheartItachi-kun**

You guys rock! Now enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

**A Very Unhappy Birthday**

**_Two Years Later..._**

It was an early, frosty morning and everybody in the Hyuga Manor was still asleep (or hiding deep in their blankets from the cold). Except for a very giddy couple. They silently crept through the Hyuga halls and stopped in front of one specific room that belonged to two specific people: the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata and her roommate, Uzumaki Naruto.

Today was Hinata's 19th birthday, and the day she would get a big surprise. Neji and Tenten were the only ones aware of it, and that's why they were so excited. Naruto and Hinata's relationship blossomed so rapidly over the years. He saved her life, she housed him. He made her laugh, and she fed him. They loved each other very much and were inseparable. Tenten adored their relationship, while Neji was still unsure, even though he befriended the hyper blonde over the years (and he helped Tenten escape the Uchiha Manor. We can't _ever_ forget that). And since Naruto made Hinata happy, he was happy, also. The married couple would be unsatiable if the two were separated and face the same fate they had almost twice. That's why Neji and Tenten supported their relationship.

The two waited with anticipation for the right time to enter the room of the latent couple. "This is so exciting!" Tenten whispered quite loudly.

"Shhh. You'll wake up the others."

"What are you two doing?" Hyuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuga clan, asked.

"Oh, ano... Ohayo, Hiashi-sama. We were---"

"About to wish Hinata-sama 'Happy Birthday', Uncle." Neji bowed in front of his uncle. "We wanted to surprise her on her birthday." He confessed part of the truth. Neji knew the other half would make Hiashi rather upset, especially since he didn't know.

"I guess it's too late to greet my girl first."

Neji and Tenten switched glances. They knew that was also a half-lie. They knew how Hiashi only woke up this early to make sure that the two lovebirds were sleeping in separate beds. He was so over-protective of her ever since he got his beloved, missing daughter back. And even though he saved her life, Naruto was still a _boy_, and you can never take any chances with them.

Hiashi swept past the two and opened the door. "Happy Birthday, my girl!" Hiashi greeted spontaniously.

Neji and Tenten crept in after him. "Happy Birthday!" they said in unison. Hinata gave them a small smile, which quickly grew back into a small frown. Tenten was the only one who seemed to notice this. She also noticed that Naruto and Hinata were mouthing things to each other, which was probably their cue to leave.

"I think we should go," Tenten said. "Hinata still needs to get changed."

They immediately left the room.

--

"Well, what should we do now?" Neji asked Tenten, and started planting kisses on her cheeks.

"I don't know." Tenten said, trying not to laugh from Neji's light kisses.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Neji hugged Tenten's waist.

"What are you thinking?" Tenten inquired.

"I think we should go to bed and... well... you know..."

"Yeah, I do..."

As soon as they reached their room, Tenten got onto the bed, pulled the covers over her head, and started to take a short nap. That was _not at all_ what Neji was thinking.

He climbed over Tenten and pulled the covers down. "Tenten, that's not what I meant."

"Neji, we woke up so early this morning. I just want to rest for a while." She pulled the covers over her head again. Neji was about to pull the covers back down until Tenten said, "You can either join me, or, if you try to convince me otherwise, you won't be getting any of this," she slapped her butt, "in _years_."

Neji quickly left the room.

* * *

Later in the night, Hinata did not return from her outting with Naruto. It was not big deal since she is an adult and can pratically take care of herself. But since she was only with Naruto, the Hyuga's had only one thing to fear: Hiashi's rage. It was nearly midnight; who knows what they could be doing?! He impatiently waited by the door, his fiery growing by the minute. By the _second_.

Unlike the other Hyuga's, Neji was staying calm, drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen. He was not as cowardly as the other Hyuga's, but he was still panicked. Neji might've been in Naruto's debt, but that didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted with his cousin.

The door of the kitchen opened and revealed a tired Tenten who just woke up from her long nap. "Well, if it isn't my Sleeping Beauty." Neji said and went to over to kiss Tenten. She was still rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Too bad my prince wasn't there to wake me with that magical kiss." Neji grunted. "What's going on? Why's everybody in such a panic?" she asked.

"Hinata hasn't come home yet."

"Oh. Well, if he's that worried, why doesn't Hiashi just send someone to look for her." Neji was about to answer, but then she continued. "It's not like she left the village. Why the hell do father's have to be so over-protective of their daughters, anyway?! It's just so sexist!" Tenten hit the table and marked a dent. Hiashi's behavior reminded Tenten of her father's many attempts to separate her from Neji. His last result almost worked, until she escaped. Now she is happily married and every waking day, she cursed her father to death.

"Hiashi just doesn't want to lose her again." Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. "Just like how I never want to lose you again." Neji nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Oh, Neji..." She felt guilty for a moment. Tenten hasn't sent any letters of her whereabouts to her father in years. He was probably worried sick. She knew that she was all he had. She was his precious jewel. But now she was Neji's precious jewel, and soon, Hinata would be Naruto's. "I'm sorry." Tenten apologized with a kiss.

"Don't worry. My uncle knows what he's doing." Neji planted my kisses up her neck until their lips met.

"You think Naruto already proposed?" Tenten asked Neji.

They suddenly heard yelling. "This wedding isn't going to happen and that's final!"

"Yep."

They ran to see what was going on, along with some other Hyuga's. All of the commotion was coming from the living room.

"Father!" Hinata cried. They seemed to be in the middle of an argument, and Naruto looked confused about the whole thing.

"No, Hinata. I already told you. In fact, as of now, that demon child will no longer be sleeping in your room. He'll be spending the nights outside from now on!" Hiashi gave a stern look to the prying Hyuga's. They quickly left. Neji and Tenten, however stayed. Hinata was on her knees, crying. Naruto just sat in his chair, still confused. Then he got up from his seat and started to walk out the door. He needed answers.

"Naruto," Hinata said. He stopped at the door. "Please don't leave me."

"I need to know who I am, Hinata." And at that, he left.

Hinata cries grew louder as soon as he was gone. Tenten went over to her and put her arms around her in comfort. Neji stared at the empty space where Naruto stood before he left. How could he leave Hinata in such a state? Her father just denied their proposal and Naruto just left her in her time of need.

Tenten, however, knew that Naruto was also having a hard time. There was no doubt that Hinata said yes as soon as she saw that symbolic ring, but having her father turn him down for her; it must have been rough for him. What was worse was the fact Naruto had no idea who he was, and it was the only reason why Hiashi wouldn't let Hinata marry him. Hinata didn't know the truth either, but it was best not to tell her now. All Tenten could do was console her for now. "Don't worry, Hinata. Naruto just needs to be by himself for awhile. I'm sure he'll be back soon. You should get some sleep."

"*Sniff* O-okay." Tenten helped Hinata up and walked her to her room. Neji headed back to their room, thinking as he waited for his lover's return. _Naruto better come back soon, or he'll be sorry._

_

* * *

_

"How could he do that?" Neji said. "Hinata will be drowning in her own tears by morning because he left."

"It's not like he's not coming back." Tenten stated as she brushed her hair. "Hinata's father, _your_ uncle, won't let them wed because, you know..."

Neji sighed, deeply. "Yeah, I know."

Tenten set down her brush and wrapped her arms around Neji's chest. "Naruto just needs some time to himself. Knowing how much he cares, I'm sure he'll be back tonight."

Neji turned her around. "How can you be so sure?"

Tenten kissed him. "Because I'm always right. And you know it. Now come on. Let's go to bed." She slapped his butt, which started to turn him on. He immediately followed her to bed. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Tenshi." They fell into a deep slumber and were unaware that Tenten was right.

* * *

**A/N: I might not update real soon. But I'll update ASAP. R&R!**


	7. Déjà vu

**Déjà vu**

Early in the morning the next day, Neji woke up early to take his usual walk. The breeze helped him forget about what happened yesterday. It was suppose to be a happy time. The Hyuga heiress just turned 19 and was almost engaged to her beloved. But his uncle just had to ruin the special occasion. _He has his reasons._ Neji kept telling himself. But it still felt wrong. Just because Naruto---

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crying. The cries sounded like they belonged to Hinata. He quickly ran to the garden where he found his crying cousin. It looked like she was having a nightmare. He tried to shake her awake.

"Hinata-sama, wake up," Her eyes immediately shot open. Neji saw fear in them. "Calm down, Hinata-sama. It was just a bad dream." _Tenten must've been right._ He thought. _Maybe Naruto did come back. Hinata must have slept out here with him._ Once Tenten knew about this, she would never let him live it down. She was always right, and it would always stay that way.

Hinata started taking deep breaths and put a hand on her chest. The dream she had wouldn't stop replaying in her head. She kept mumbling his name. "Naruto..." Hinata snuggled into Neji's chest. "Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..." She wouldn't stop reapeating his name. Neji put his arms around her in comfort. She started to cry. They stayed in that position for awhile.

"Hinata, are you okay?" A voice asked in concern. She wouldn't stop crying. "Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto?"

"Your next Hokage!" Hinata jumped from Neji arms into his. His warmth and presence made her feel safe again.

"She had a bad dream." Neji informed him. He was relieved Naruto came back. He left when he was sure Hinata would be alright. He knew Tenten was probably waiting for him.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal, except for the guard(s) that followed Hinata everywhere she went. She was no longer able to go somewhere by herself or with Naruto. There were guards that blocked Hinata's doors, so she was no longer able to sneak out at night. Now Naruto would visit her outside her window.

Only Neji and Tenten knew about their secret meetings [Naruto and Hinata told them everything (Well, maybe not _everything_, but you know what I mean). They were the only ones who could keep a straight face if Hiashi had any questions. Plus the girls were best friends, so it was no surprise if Neji knew]. But they were unaware that this would be their last.

Naruto would be leaving to go on a mission tonight and Hinata was helping him prepare for his leave. Neji saw this with his Byakugan and chuckled. "Those two..."

"What?" Tenten asked.

"It's nothing." Neji replied. Tenten knew he knew something, but she let slide for now. It was too late to ask too many questions. Hiashi asked Neji to watch Hinata for the night, so they would be separated until morning. She was still coping.

Neji saw the worry on her face, so he put a hand on her cheek and slowly caressed it to relax her. "Don't worry. You'll see me in the morning. Now get some sleep." He kissed her. "Goodnight, Tenshi."

"Goodnight." After Neji left, Tenten was still a little hesitant about falling asleep by herself. But when it comes to staying up at night, Tenten was as tough as a cottonball. It wasn't long until she drifted off.

--

_"Oh Neji! This was so much fun!" Tenten laughed. Neji smiled at Tenten's joy. They were enjoying their time at a festival. Soon, they met up with Naruto and Hinata, who were also having a good time. Tenten noticed the ring shimmering on Hinata's finger._

_"Congratulations, Hinata! I knew you and Naruto would be happy together!"_

_"Me and Naruto?" Hinata looked confused, then she laughed. "I'm not married to Naruto."_

_"What are you talking about?" Tenten saw that the man linking arms with Hinata wasn't Naruto anymore. It was Sasuke. "How'd you end up with this bastard?!"_

_"Don't you talk to my husband like that!" Hinata slapped her. Tenten expected Neji to defend her, but he just stood there. Tenten was hurt. "__Maybe if you weren't such a nuisance, you'd also be married." Hinata said to her with a sinister look._

_"I'm already married. Neji is my husband..." Tenten turned and expected to see her husband by her side. But he wasn't there. "Neji? I swear he was there!" She turned to the couple in front of her. They were also gone. "Hinata?"_

_Tenten ran. "Naruto! Hinata! Neji!" She fell to her knees. "Neji! Where are you!?" Tenten's hands were scratched. She noticed her wedding ring was missing. "No..." Tenten hugged herself and started to cry. "Neji. Neji. Neji..."_

--

"Neji," Neji sighed when he saw Tenten creep into the room with her eyes closed. She was sleep walking again.

"Neji-nii-san, does she sleep walk?"

"Yep, usually because of nightmares. I have to wake her and find out that it was just a bad dream." Tenten would always talk in her sleep, nowadays. The dreams turned into nightmares and became more intense. It was one of the reasons she didn't like being separated from Neji. It was starting to worry him.

Neji put his arms around her on his lap. Tenten shot up awake. "Was I sleep talking again?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Why is Tenten here anyway, Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"She follows me."

"What a relationship."

* * *

Neji had a short mission for the day. He asked Tenten to keep Hinata company, so she won't feel lonely without Naruto. The only thing she could think about talking about was "stuff". She was never really used to talk about "girly things" with her friends. She mostly spent her time with Neji. But since she and Hinata were friends, they talked about everything. She also thought talking would get her thoughts off that dream she had.

But that didn't work. Hinata only wanted to talk about her relationship with Neji. _This girl needs to get out more. If only Hiashi would let her get out by herself._ "Tenten, when do you think Naruto will be back?"

"I don't know. Probably in 2 or 3 weeks. I heard Tsunade needs Kakashi for another mission."

"I hope he comes back soon."

The two girls started talking about other girly stuff until Hanabi came and interrupted their conversations. "Hinata! Hinata! I heard Father talking about an arranged marriage between you and the Uchiha boy!"

"What!" Hanabi nodded. Hinata began to cry into Tenten's shoulder.

_It's just like in my dream,_ Tenten thought.

"How could father do this? He knows what happened!"

"I know," Hanabi said. "But at least it isn't as bad as having a demon in---" Hanabi covered her mouth quickly before she could continue. Tenten glared at her as if to say, "You dumbass!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! It was probably just your imagination." Hanabi quickly retreated before Hinata got suspicious.

_That dumbass..._ Tenten nervously sighed. Hinata was going to find out sooner or later. "Hinata, there's something you should know,"

"What is it?"

"It's about Naruto. So I thought it would be important if you knew." Tenten saw the anticipation on Hinata's face when she said his name. This made her nervous even more. "He... he has the demon Kyuubi sealed inside of him."

Hinata grew silent. "That's impossible. I read that the Fourth Hokage killed Kyuubi."

"He didn't. He sealed him in a child, and that child was Naruto."

"Who told you this?"

Tenten hesitated. If she told Hinata, then she would be on a rampage; Neji would know that she told her. "...Hiashi-sama did." As always, she was right. Hinata immediately ran in Hiashi's office and started yelling at her father. Tenten followed her to see what would happen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hiashi was currently in a meeting and all of the attendants gasped at the heiress's rudeness.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I'm in a meeting. Let's talk about this later."

"Tell me now! Did you purposely compel Naruto to leave the village? Am I really going to marry that bastard!?" Tenten was shocked. She never knew that Hinata had the courage to swear. Especially in front of her father._ Way to go, Hinata!_

"Of course I didn't force him to leave! He did that on his own will." Tenten could tell from the tone of his voice that he was fibbing. "And yes, you are going to marry Sasuke. His father and I planned this wedding the day you were born."

Shock engulfed Hinata's face. Tenten was just as surprised. _This was planned an awfully long time ago. After what has happened, he's still allowing it to go on?_

"Besides, I was planning on having you marry Neji," Tenten silently cursed him. "but I changed my mind. The Uchiha's are the second strongest clan in Konoha. It's only natural."

_Natural my ass!_

"Don't I have a say in this?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi shook his head. "It's for the best." Tenten saw Hinata had a mask filled with emotions. One of them was obviously clear: pain. It was also obvious that Hiashi wasn't doing this for the clan. He was doing this to keep Hinata and Naruto separated. For good.

_So in order to satisfy your happiness, you have to sacrifice your daughter's. Hiashi, you bastard. Thanks to you, it's déjà vu all over again..._

* * *

**R&R!**


	8. Madness

Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

* * *

**Madness**

Tenten was in a panic. Hinata disappeared after she found out she was engaged to Sasuke. Again. And by disappeared, Hinata ran away. Far away. And Tenten had no idea where she went. She wanted to follow her, but she stayed anyway. She knew Hinata needed some time alone. But it would've been smart to know where she went.

"I'm in _sooo_ much trouble!" Tenten said to herself. She knew once Neji knew she lost track of Hinata, he would be in an uproar. And she was always right. "Calm down, Tenten. Just _relax_," She took a deep breath. "I'm sure Neji will understand why his emotionally disturbed cousin ran away because her father is making her marry Sasuke-teme."

"Who's marrying _who_?" Tenten flinched when she heard her husband's voice. "And where is Hinata-sama?"

"Oh, um. Yeah, about that---"

"Hinata has run away," Hiashi told the couple. "I have asked some of the other Hyuga's to search for her. But just in case, I need my best two to look for her."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." The two said simultaneously. They both stayed professional until Hiashi disappeared. That's when Neji's fuse blew.

"How the hell did this happen?!" He furiously asked his wife.

"You have to understand, Neji. At first we were talking, and then Hanabi-baka just burst into the room and announced that Hiashi and the Uchiha leader planned a wedding for Hinata and Sasuke, which I still can't believe since Hiashi knows what he did to her. Anyway, Hinata burst into the conference room while Hiashi and the Hyuga Elders were having a meeting. Hinata argued her rights and even cussed, which was awesome. Anyway, after Hiashi made his final decision, Hinata just ran out of the room. I wanted to follow her, but I knew she needed some space. Then I figured that it wasn't such a good idea because I didn't know where she went. Then you came, then Hiashi came, and now…" Tenten took a deep breath. She said all of that in one breath. Neji just stared at her. He needed time to process all she said. But they didn't have time.

"Stop standing there like an idiot, Neji! We need to look for her!" Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and they went to look for the missing heiress.

--

Every Hyuga capable of using the Byakugan was searching for Hinata. But unsuccessfully failed. Tenten and Neji were probably their only hopes. They first went to Ichiraku's; it was one of Naruto's favorite places to go, which reminded Hinata so much of his presence. Teuchi and Ayame said they didn't see her.

"Where else could she be?" Tenten asked frustrated. "If she wasn't there, then is it possible that she left the village?"

"I don't know. Let's hope she doesn't resort to that." Neji didn't want Tenten's clarifications to be right again.

They still didn't quit searching for her. But it was beginning to get exhausting, especially since they couldn't trace any clues of where she might have gone.

Neji suddenly heard a scream. He quickened his pace. He used his Byakugan to see what was going on. All of the commotion was coming from the Hokage Monument. Someone was slipping from the top of it. That someone was Hinata. He ran even faster.

"Slow down, Neji!" Tenten shouted. He didn't listen. His cousin was falling from the top of a cliff and she wasn't doing anything to protect herself. She was committing suicide. He saw the Hokage at the top, looking so helpless. He jumped rooftop to rooftop, desperately trying to reach her. He was just meters away from catching her.

--

Meanwhile, Hinata closed her eyes, awaiting her death. _Goodbye, everyone…_ She expected to feel the pain of her body plummet into the ground. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her cousin's arms. "Nii-san, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission."

"I was. I finished it early. Now, what exactly were _you_ doing?" Neji asked with a scornful look.

Hinata blushed, guiltily. "I-I was just looking at the scenery, then I fell. No one was with me."

"Then why is the Hokage up there looking relieved?"

Hinata shrugged. As soon as he released her, Neji slapped her. She touched her swollen cheek. "N-nii-san…"

"What the hell were you thinking?! We were all worried about you!"

"I accepted death. If I can't be with Naruto, then I have no purpose in living. Besides, no one would care."

"Hiashi would care!"

"He doesn't need me! He has Hanabi. She's much stronger than me anyway. She'll make the perfect leader for the clan."

"That's not true and you know it!" He sighed. "Look, I talked to Hiashi, and he said you would be more fitted to be the next leader of our clan. Hanabi only fights to get praised by him." Hinata scoffed. "Even if you don't become the leader of the Hyuga clan, there are still others who care about you. I care, Tenten cares, Hanabi and all of the other Hyuga's care! And I don't think Naruto would like to come home and find out that his one and only love is dead."

"How dare you bring him into the conversation!"

"Hinata, listen. I know what you're going through---"

"No you don't! No one does! My father is making me marry this asshole who raped me and doesn't even give a damn! 'It's for family' he says! How I feel about it doesn't even matter! I'd rather die, than marry someone like him!"

Neji was rapidly losing his patience. How dare she claim that he's never suffered what she was enduring! He almost lost Tenten to the Uchiha heir and with all of the trouble that happened, Hinata claims that her case is "special"? But then again, she did go through a lot of pain during childhood. But still, it was no reason to kill herself.

"Hinata-sama---"

"Don't 'Hinata-sama' me! If it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't even be here! Because of him, I had my own life! I was free! I had courage! I never regretted meeting him and I will always accept death!"

"It's not your fate to die."

"Shut up! I'm sick of hearing about fate, Neji! We choose our own fate!" Neji froze. He was speechless. He knew there was nothing else he could do to convince her to stop this nonsense.

"I… I hate you all!" Hinata said before running off again. Neji stayed put. He couldn't stop thinking about what Hinata said to him.

"Neji? Neji! Did you find her?" Tenten finally caught up to him. He didn't respond. "Neji?"

"… She's just won't quit."

"What?"

"Hinata. She almost killed herself."

"What?!"

"Tenten, you were right. She's leaving the village. She won't quit until she's with Naruto again."

"If she does, she'll become a missing ninja! We have to stop her!" Neji said nothing and followed. Nothing he said would matter at the moment.

Luckily, they were able to catch up to her before she crossed the gate. Neji jumped behind her and with a soft tap on her neck, she fell unconscious. "Naruto…" she said before she fell into Neji's arms.

_Hinata-sama_…

* * *

Later that night, Hiashi declared that Hinata was no longer civil enough to go anywhere. He had her tied to a chair and in one of the "negotiation" rooms. Since Neji and Tenten were very good at their jobs, they were in charge of Hinata until the day of the wedding. Neji watched her until she woke up. He left to tell Hiashi. After that, he immediately went back to his room with Tenten.

He couldn't tolerate being near Hinata at the moment. What Hinata said to him was so deep. So courageous. So _right_.

**_We choose our own fate!_**

It wouldn't stop playing in his mind. Tenten noticed her husband musing expression and went over to him. "Neji? Are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself since we got home."

"I'm fine, Tenten. I just have a lot on my mind."

She placed herself in his lap. "Tell me. It's been a long time since we've shared our thoughts." Her glistening eyes looked up at him.

"When have we _ever_ shared our thoughts?"

"Good point. That's why we're talking now. So talk."

Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten. "Hinata told me something very inspiring today," he started. "She said we choose our own fate. I never realized how wrong I was all these years. When I fell in love with you, I always thought that it was my fate to be with you forever. But when you were taken away from me…" Neji paused. Tenten feared his next words.

She tightened her grip on his arms. "Neji, I didn't marry you because I had to. I married you because I love you, and you love me. We're together now, and that's all that matters." They hugged.

Neji released her. "Your turn." Tenten bent her head down. She didn't want Neji to see her gloomy face.

"You know those dreams I always have,"

"You mean those nightmares."

"Hai. In those nightmares, every time I looked to my side, you were never there. I would always look so hard, but you never turned up. You never defended me. And the ring was gone." Tears began to fall. "You won't leave me, right? You'll always be there for me, right?" Tenten whimpered.

Neji held her close and rubbed her back in console. "Don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you. I won't lose you again." They stayed in that position until Tenten started to calm down.

Hiashi suddenly came into their room. "I'm sorry for barging in like this,"

_Yeah you should be sorry, bub, _Tenten thought, in fiery. _Just because you're the fucking leader of this clan doesn't mean you can just barge into the room like that! We were having a moment!_

"but I need someone to watch Hinata for the night."

"I'll do it." Tenten immediately said. She'd do anything to get him out of their room.

"Very well then. Goodnight." Then he left.

Tenten groaned. "I hate that man." She murmured. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and got ready for her nightshift.

"Don't worry, Tenten. I'll watch Hinata. You stay here for the night."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. Besides, you need more rest than I do. You did great today." She kissed him. "And next time we confess, I'm going first. Goodnight, Neji-kun."

"Goodnight, Tenshi." She left, and Neji sighed. It would be a long night. Too bad he was a light sleeper.

--

Meanwhile, Tenten carelessly watched the Hyuga heiress as she slept on the floor while whispering one name. "Naruto…"

_I can feel what you're going through._

She looked at the surrounding area. The walls were white, but had blurry pink spots. Blood. Tenten heard rumors about this room. They would take the "dishonorable" Hyuga's in here and punish them. Most of them were had the seal. It was hurting her on the inside. She saw that Hinata's eyes were red and puffy. She must've seen this too.

Poor Hinata.

_I wish I could help you, Hinata. I want you and Naruto to be happy together. I wish I could just…_

And with that last thought, Tenten fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**R&R!**


	9. Null and Void

Sorry if the title looks weird. The Document Manager isn't doing what I want. Now enjoy!

* * *

**Null and Void**

Two days later, Hiashi decided to bring Hinata to the Uchiha Manor so she and Sasuke could get well acquainted with each other. Hinata argued about it, but she had no choice. She wished Naruto would come back soon. Neji felt just as uncomfortable. He was going to face the boy who enslaved his cousin and his precious Tenten. This time, he would be there to protect his cousin from trouble that came her way; and from the sound of this Uchiha person, he was glad his uncle didn't pick anybody else to join them.

Neji went to Hinata's room to see if she was ready. "Hinata, we are leaving now."

"I'm coming," said the depressing voice on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal the heiress of the Hyuga clan. She looked beautiful wearing a ceremonial kimono, but her frown wasn't surpressing her looks.

Her wooden sandals clicked as Neji led her to the carriage that would take them the Uchiha's, with Hiashi waiting inside. Her kimono lazily followed inside the carriage. As soon as she was inside, they were on their way.

A couple feet away, Tenten watched the carriage with slitted eyes. She couldn't bear to imagine what would happen once they got there. Once they met the devil himself: Uchiha Sasuke. She was a little relieved that Neji was going with them. She silently prayed things would be alright.

* * *

They arrived back sooner than expected. Neji told Tenten about what happened, which deeply shocked her. Hiashi thought Hinata's behavior was quite rude, even after he saw the inappropriate way Sasuke tried to coax Hinata into marrying him. Tenten wanted to hurt him so badly.

"Tenten, I know how you feel," Neji said. "but we shouldn't get involved."

"We're already involved! This whole family is affected by this arranged marriage between the Uchiha heir and the Hyuga heiress!" And Neji knew she was right. The Hyuga were very skeptical about the whole thing. While they were planning, the seamstresses would get occasional glares from Hinata when they were fitting her in her dress. But whenever something was wrong, Hiashi would scorn them. They didn't know who to fear more: Hinata or Hiashi. Glares must have ran in the family.

"There has to be something we can do! If Naruto doesn't come back soon..."

"It doesn't matter when Naruto comes back. Hinata will still have to marry Sasuke."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tenten laid back in their bed. _It's still not fair. Hinata deserves better._

"Don't worry, Tenten. Hinata's a strong girl. I'm she still hasn't given in to her father."

"I guess your right." Tenten still wasn't sure.

"Worry about it in the morning. Right now, sleep." Neji started to caress her cheek, urging her to sleep.

"Alright. Night Neji."

"Goodnight, Tenshi."

* * *

**_Two Days Later..._**

The next morning, Tenten was the first to wake up. She made breakfast for two in the kitchen, then went to see Hinata. On her way, she heard Hinata and her father talking. She started to listen in on the conversation.

"The marriage shall continue. It will begin in three days, starting tomorrow." Hiashi said.

"W-why?" The quavering voice of Hinata asked.

"Sasuke is a suitable choice for you. Besides, I already told you, we agreed to this marriage years ago. The sooner the better. For both clans." After that, Hiashi left. Tenten was shocked. That only meant Naruto had three days to come back before it was too late. Tenten quickly caught up to him before she lost sight of him.

"Please Hiashi, stop this wedding from happening. At this rate, Hinata might kill herself."

"She will do no such thing as long as the guards are watching her. As long as she isn't with that demon child, I don't care who she marries." Tenten couldn't believe her ears. Actually, she could, but she didn't want to believe it. She needed to do something, fast.

_There's only one person more powerful than Hiashi who can stop this wedding from happening..._

Tenten headed towards the Hokage Tower.

--

Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, was peacfully sleeping in her paperwork. She didn't care if her noisy assistant came in and yelled at her. It was worth getting away from all that paperwork. And sleeping was the next best thing.

That is, until a very furious Hyuga Tenten jumped through her window and interrupted her nap.

"Tsuande-sama!" The Hokage quickly sat up. She didn't know who woke her up from her nap, but she wasn't pleased about it. When her vision cleared, she found out that it was the wife of the Hyuga Prodigy.

"Oh, Tenten. Is there a reason why you're here?"

"I want to cancel a wedding."

"A wedding?" _She woke me up for a wedding?_

"Yes, the one between Hinata and Sasuke. It's a forced marriage, Milady. Hinata-sama has become ill with depression and I knew you're the only one who can stop this before it's too late."

"I see. Was there an agreement to this?"

"It was decided that there would be an arranged marriage between the Uchiha heir and the Hyuga heiress when they were first born, Milady."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to say Tenten, but I can't do anything about it." Tenten's hopes died down. "But I know a solution. The only way to stop this wedding is to have the ones who made this engagement to sign this," she handed Tenten a sheet of paper. "which will cancel the wedding and the engagement completely. Have this returned to my office before the day of the wedding. But in my opinion, I don't think Fugaku will agree to this."

"I'll find a way." Before she left, Tenten bowed and thanked Tsunade.

_Now I have a mission to fulfill and a promise to keep._

_

* * *

_

Tenten first went back home to get Hiashi to sign. Surprisingly, he did sign the paper, but it wasn't easy. She had to convince him that Hinata could find another love on her own, and Hiashi happily agreed; as long as his daughter was happy. Her next destination was the Uchiha Manor. She promised Neji that she wouldn't go back there under any circumstances ever since she escaped that horrid place. But this was important. She hesitantly walked towards the gate and knocked. Itachi answered it.

"Hey, you're the one who escaped with the blonde boy and Hinata!"

"Yeah, and you're the weasel who tricked me into being one of your slaves." Itachi growled when he heard her call him "weasel". She knew his weakness. He hated that she had the upper hand. "But I didn't come to fight you. I came to speak to Fugaku-sama." She couldn't believe she still gave him a respectable suffix after all these years.

"Why?"

"It's between me and your father. Now move!" She quickly rushed past Itachi before he could grab her and went inside the hellhole. Entering back into that menacing house gave her bad memories. She tried to focus on her goal and headed towards the head's room. As soon as she was there, she barged in without knocking and said, "Excuse Uchiha-sama, but I would like you to sign this contract that will cancel the wedding between Hinata and Sasuke."

Fugaku stared at her for awhile, then said, "Who are you?"

"Tenten."

"Tenten, huh? I heard you ran away with Hinata and Naruto, is that correct?"

"That is correct, but that was the past. Now I would like you to sign this."

"I'm sorry, but I will not. The wedding will go on as planned. As long as Hiashi agrees with me, it will continue." But Tenten didn't quit. She continued to offer deals with him, and each time he refused. Fugaku finally had to call Itachi to get rid of her.

_Damn! I can't give up now!_ But she knew if she went back, she could get in serious trouble, and she didn't want to cause trouble for Neji since she promised not to go back to the Uchiha Manor.

She tried again the next day. This time, she told Fugaku about Hinata's drepressing condition. He didn't care. "Let her suffer," he said. This made Tenten angry, and she tried to force to sign. He still refused. Tenten left the mansion with steam coming out of her ears (not literally).

Meanwhile, a certain Uchiha was watching the disappointed Hyuga walk back home. She also knew about the tragical wedding between her son and the Hyuga Heiress. She knew how sweet Hinata was and how much she suffered when she was a slave. She didn't want the same thing to happen when she got married and had to stay with them forever. She knew she had to help; and the only way was to forge her husband's signature.

--

**_Two days ago..._**

Neji woke up to find that his wife wasn't next to him. It was weird since he was always the one to wake up first. _She must be worried about Hinata._ He thought. He got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Tenten still wasn't there. _Where could she be?_ He went to Hinata's room.

Hinata was sobbing, which wasn't much of a surprise. But Tenten wasn't there. He looked all over the Manor. Tenten was nowhere. Since she wasn't home, Neji suspected two things:

1. She was assigned a mission from Lady Tsunade.

2. She was up to mischief.

But Neji didn't worry. Tenten was smart enough to keep out of trouble.

For the rest of the day, Neji sparred, read a few books, and even went out with Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

At the end of the day, Tenten came back, exhausted. "Where have you been?" Neji asked.

"Everywhere." Tenten answered, simultaneously. She fell on the bed, landing face first.

"I see..." Neji didn't bother to question any further. He could see she had a long day, especially since she didn't come in and kiss him like usual. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She mumbled under the pillows.

--

The next day was like yesterday. Neji wake up without a Tenten, ate breakfast, sparred, but when he was about to go to his room and read, he heard a thump. It came from Hinata's room. He went inside and found Hinata lying on the floor, her cheeks flustered. In her hand was a letter. Neji put her on her bed and read the letter. It came from Naruto. Apparently, he was coming back in two days.

_No wonder she fainted._ But it wasn't really good news. The wedding was on the same day of his return. Hinata must've took this hard. Neji looked at her with sympathy.

_That baka better come back soon..._

* * *

The sun was nearly setting when Tenten went back to the Uchiha Manor. She heard Hinata fainted, but she couldn't stay to help take care of her. Someone gave her a note to meet her behind the Uchiha Manor. It didn't say who sent it or why; it just said bring the paper. This person knew that Tenten was up to something. She went anyway. It wasn't like this person was bad, but it wasn't like she could trust this person. She kept on her toes.

She went to the said place on the note she received, and after a few minutes, someone in a dark cloak appeared. "Did you bring the papers?"

"Yeah, but why did you want me to bring it?"

"I'm going to sign this contract instead of Fugaku. I'm going to forge his signature, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright," Tenten immediately knew she could trust this person. She bent her back so that she could write.

"Mikoto!" A fierce voice called out. They both turned around to see a ferious Fugaku and some of the Uchiha guards. Tenten ran, leaving the fallen paper behind. She produced a shadow clone so it could see what happened to Mikoto. She helped her, Naruto, and Hinata escape that hellhole, and now she was in trouble because of her. The guilt was seriously eating her up. She went home while her clone did its job.

* * *

Later that night, Tenten's clone returned. Luckily Neji wasn't in the room at the current moment, or she would be in even more trouble than she already was. The clone told her everything. Mikoto called Fugaku and Sasuke "greedy beasts" and she even slapped Fugaku. Then she was sent into the dungeons.

_Great, just _great_!_

Tenten had no other choice. She had to give up. After that performance, there was no way Fugaku would sign the contract now, especially when she lost it. It was all over. Hinata was just going to have to suffer.

Neji came into the room as soon as her clone disappeared. "So, how was your day?"

"Don't ask."

"Hn." Neji bent over to kiss Tenten in comfort, but Tenten turned her face away.

"Please, Neji. I had a really disappointing day. I'm not in the mood tonight."

"I see," Neji wanted to continue, but it looked like Tenten was serious, and she would kill anyone who bothered her. _Anyone_. So, they both just laid there, thinking about the what would happen in the upcoming 2 days.

* * *

I know too many people aren't reviewing, but I like writing this story anyway. So I appreciate the people who do review or are going to review.

**_R&R!_**


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

**Till Death Do Us Part**

The day has finally come. After two days of preparation, frustration, and misery, her worst nightmare was coming true. The day when two young lovers would join together to unite Hyuga and Uchiha. But they weren't lovers. One hated the other and the other could care less. This day was going to be the worst day of a certain young Hyuga's life. This was the day of the wedding between the Uchiha heir and the Hyuga heiress. Everybody knew this day would come and could not be avoided. But one Hyuga tried to avoid it and failed. And her name was Hyuga Tenten.

_Damn. Damn. Damn!_ She kept cursing under her breath as she made her way towards the heiress's room. _I tried Hinata... I tried..._

She entered the room to see a few other Hyuga's preparing Hinata. Her face was so sullen underneath all of that beauty. "Excuse me, but can I talk to Hinata alone for a moment, please?" They nodded, bowed, then left. She turned back to Hinata.

"What is it Nee-chan?" Hinata asked. Nee-chan. That was something Tenten didn't want to hear. Neji was like Hinata's older brother, so since they were married, she was like a sister to Hinata. But right now, she didn't want that title. She didn't think she deserved that title at the moment.

"I just wanted to say... sorry."

"Why?"

"Because... because I tried to cancel the wedding. But I failed. Fugaku wouldn't give in. I even got Mikoto in trouble and now she's under house arrest. I'm so sorry." Tenten couldn't resist to cry. Even after all the crying she did, Hinata let a tear fall, and Tenten failed to see that.

"It wasn't your fault, Tenten. You don't need to be sorry. As for Mikoto, I'll do something about that."

Tenten nodded then left after she made one last apology.

_Please forgive me, Hinata..._

_--_

Tenten went back to her and Neji's room. He stood there waiting for her so they could walk to the Church together. He was dressed in a strapping tux and his hair was tie back. Tenten's outfit comprised a slimming white dress with green stripes. Her hair was still tied in buns with potato vines. She was really beautiful, until he saw something was wrong. "Tenten; you're eyes,"

She was still crying. The tears were ruining her mascara, giving her a somber look.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned as he began to wipe her eyes.

"N-Nothing." she said replied. She swiped his hand away and smiled. "I'm perfectly fine. Let's go."

They made their way to the Church in time and went to the front. Sasuke was already at the altar, waiting for his bride. Tenten glared at him. "I still can't believe she's marrying that bastard..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Tenten," Neji tried to calm her by stroking her hand with his thumb.

A few minutes later and they were still waiting. "What's taking them so damn long?!" Tenten quietly exclaimed. But she was right to be suspicious. How does it take to prepare a bride? "I'm going to see what's wrong." She already left before Neji could disagree.

Suddenly, Hinata appeared in between the doors of the chapel. She looked as white as a ghost. "Hinata, what happened?"

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"What happened to Naruto?!" Her got her answer when she saw an angry looking creature covered in chakra. It was Naruto. Kyuubi's chakra was beginning to take over him completely.

"What's wrong with him?!"

"H-He wants to k-kill Sasuke."

_What!? _As much as Tenten hated the despicable heir, they couldn't let Naruto just kill him off like that. Tenten ran to Neji. Neji ran to Tenten.

"Tenten, what's all this commotion?"

"Kyuubi's escaping." Neji's eyes widened. "Naruto's going after Sasuke."

"We can't bring on any attention."

"But they're in the hall." Neji closed his eyes in frustration.

"... We can't interfere."

"But Neji---"

"We _can't_! Hinata is the only one who can control him. We just need to wait."

The Church was suddenly filled with terrifying screams when the Jinchuuriki entered. His eyes were on a certain Uchiha. Hinata ran in front of him. "Naruto!" She shut her eyes.

"_**Get out of my way**_!" He punched her in the stomach. It was deep enough to cause bleeding.

"Hinata!" Tenten was about to run over to her, but Neji grabbed her and held her tight. "Neji, wha---?" Naruto ran through the center of the chapel and grabbed Sasuke by the neck, his razor-sharp nails clawing in his throat. If Neji didn't grab her, Tenten would have been poisoned by the demonic chakra. She looked back at Hinata. She started coughing out blood.

_What going to happen to us?_

"Naruto, I know everything!" someone shouted. It was Hinata. Even though she was in so much pain, she could still stand. Both Neji and Tenten were impressed. "I have the answers you've been looking for!"

That got his attention.

"Kyuubi attacked the village years ago. Then the Fourth Hokage sealed him inside a newborn child because it was the only way to save the village! That child was you!" The tears didn't resist to fall. After all that yelling, she'd have to be in pain; and she was still standing, her lace-white dress was now a blood-red mantle. "I know you grew up living a harsh life, but there are still so many people who care about you: The Third Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, your friends... me. I know you didn't have parents who cared for you; but you still have us..."

Naruto started to calm down as the happy memories entered his head. He let go of Sasuke's neck and Kyuubi's chakra slowly began to disappear.

"Even though you're the container of Kyuubi, I don't care. I will love you no matter what; and nothing can stop me from that. I'll always be there for you like you were always there for me."

Kyuubi's chakra was sealed back and Naruto collapsed. Hinata ran to her lover and began to heal the rest of his damaged body. Everything was calm again.

"I told you everything would be alright." Neji said. For once, he proved Tenten wrong.

"I'm just glad something good came out of all of this."

Once again, Tenten was right. The wedding was cancelled the next day.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later..._**

"Do you, Hyuga Hinata, take Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Hinata as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Before I continue, does anyone have any objections?" The Hokage stared at the crowd. Kami forbid whoever objected to this marriage.

The wedding took place outside by a lake surrounded by trees. The wedding was similar to Neji and Tenten's only more well-known. The bride wore a blue kimono and the groom wore a tuxedo (only because Hinata told him to. She really wanted to see him in a tux). It was the best day of the soon-to-be couple's lives.

Hiashi agreed to let Naruto and Hinata wed, but with a few exceptions. For more than one reason, he mainly allowed this to happen because he had a very romantic past of his own. Hina; his deceased wife. The way he loved her was similar to the way Naruto loved Hinata; besides, what kind of father would he be to break his daughter's heart twice?

Meanwhile, Mikoto was released from her prison and her husband welcomed her back in open arms. Rumors were heard that Sasuke was still after Hinata's heart, and joined Orochimaru in order to gain more power and kill Naruto. But that's what made their love stronger. It took a lot of effort for them to get to this point, and nothing was going to stop them from staying together.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Without hesistation, the two newly weds leaned into each other and met with a kiss. Everyone cheered.

"AW!" Tenten awed with pleasure. "I knew they'd end up together somehow!"

"Who would guess?" Neji said, in a deriding tone.

"Oh stop it Neji!" Tenten playfully punched his arm. "Admit it, you're happy they got married."

Neji smirked. "... So I am. But I'm not as happy as when we got married." He put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Neji..." She kissed him back. They stayed like that as they watched the newly-wed couple cross the aisle. As they passed by, Hinata hugged both Tenten and Neji. Naruto shook Neji hands, but Tenten gratefully hugged Naruto.

"You know, when I was little, I used to believe in fairy tailes," she said on their way home. "Now that we're here, it's still not hard to believe."

"Because your Prince Charming came to your rescue?"

"And we lived happily ever after."

They gave each other and Eskimo kiss. "I love you, Neji."

"I love you too, Tenshi."

The END... _NOT!!!_

* * *

Like I would end the story like that! There are still more events to come and more surprises!

**_R&R!_**


	11. A Special Surprise Waiting

**A Special Surprise Waiting**

_**Four Years Later…**_

Wasn't long until Hinata got older. Now it was time to prepare for her special ceremony. In 3 months, Hinata would become the new leader of the Hyuga clan. Every Hyuga was getting ready for this special occasion. All, except a certain couple.

Hyuga Tenten was currently in the bathroom, puking. Her husband Neji went on a mission, leaving his poor, sick wife behind for the rest of the week. "Dammit! Of all days to be sick!"

"Tenten-nee-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fi---" Tenten began purging again. Hinata went inside and patted her back. "W-What's wrong with me?"

"Here, I'll help you to the hospital." Hinata offered her hand.

"No! I'll be fine. I'm sure it's just a small stomach bug. I promise I'll be better tomorrow."

--

The next day, Tenten was fine. But while helping prepare for Hinata's ceremony, she fainted. Some of the Hyuga women that were with her took her to her room. One of the Hyuga medical ninjas came to see what was wrong. Hinata was at her side.

"So, you've been feeling sick this week?"

Tenten nodded. She felt sick, again.

"What are some of your symptoms?"

"I feel dizzy and vomit every morning. And breasts feel a little swollen, too."

"I see…" The Hyuga doctor looked over at her chart, as if she was speculating the problem. "I think I know what your problem is."

"You _think_?" Tenten inquired. She squeezed Hinata's hand in anticipation.

"I'm the best doctor this family has. But if one thing's for sure, Lady Tsunade is _the_ best. Just go to her for reassurance."

"But, wait---!" The doctor already left. "She didn't even tell me. I don't like that woman. I don't understand why we have our own clan doctor if she can't even do her job right!" Tenten punched a pillow.

"That's okay, Tenten. We can always go to the hospital to see what's wrong." That's why Hinata recommended it in the first place. When that incident with Naruto happened 6 years ago, Hinata requested to be taken to the hospital instead of being waited on by that irresponsible medic. She was never really helpful when comforting her patients, but she always did her job right.

Tenten heaved a heavy sigh. _Nothing's better than visiting a hospital. Yeah right!_

* * *

Hinata waited outside the hospital room Tenten and Lady Tsunade currently occupied. Her father would surely yell at her for skipping out on preparing for her special ceremony, and Naruto would surely be worried; but Tenten needed her support since her husband wasn't able to be with her.

After what seemed like hours, Lady Tsunade finally came out. Hinata stood.

_Did something happen to Tenten?_ "Lady Tsunade, is Tenten going to be okay?"

Tsunade pasted a smile on her face. "She's perfectly fine. You can see her if you want."

She began to walk away. "But, what's wrong with Tenten?"

"I think it would be better if she told you herself."

Hinata rushed into the room after the Hokage left. Tenten sat on the bed, tears falling through her fingers. "Tenten-nee-chan…?" Tenten continued to sob. "Tenten, are you alright?"

"I---I-I'm…"

"You're what?"

Tenten removed her hands from her face, revealing her smile. "I'm… pregnant."

* * *

The day Neji came back, it was exactly 2 months until Hinata's ceremony. Neji went to his room expecting to see his wife, but she was nowhere. Neji looked around the compound and found Naruto helping the rest of the Hyuga get ready.

"Naruto," he called.

"Hey, Neji! Welcome back! You're just in time to help us---"

"Where's Tenten?"

Naruto went blank. _He needs to get out more. _"She's been with Hinata all day."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. All I know is that Tenten's been sick this whole week. I think Hinata's taking care of her." That made Neji worry. He immediately began running towards Hinata and Naruto's room. "Yeah, I'll see ya later!"

Neji hurried to the room that his sick wife was. He didn't care about the people he ran into to. He needed to get to his wife. He was so frantic, when he was in front of the room, he didn't bother to knock. He slammed the door open, revealing Hinata wiping a cloth on Tenten's forehead. "Tenten!"

"Neji?" Tenten said with shock on her face. Then she smiled. "You're back."

"Tenten," Neji knelt in front of her and cupped her face with his hands. "Are you okay? Naruto told me you were sick."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. And I have great news." Hinata knew that was her cue to leave.

"Did something happen?" he began to softly rub Tenten's cheeks.

"Yes, something wonderful."

"What is it?"

She removed Neji's hands from her face and placed them on her lower abdomen. "Guess." Neji looked down at her stomach. It didn't take his Byakugan to know what the great news was.

"Tenten… this is…" Words couldn't express how he felt. Knowing that he was going to be a father just gave him this feeling. Tears began to fall down Tenten's face.

"I know. It's wonderful. I'm only in my 1st month. But,"

"But what?"

"I'm scared."

Neji smirked, then began to rub Tenten's flat stomach. "Don't worry. I'll be with you through it all." He lightly kissed her lips, then her stomach. She kissed him back.

"I know you will."

* * *

2 months later, it was time to celebrate Hinata becoming the clan leader. It was about midnight when the ceremony started. The Hyuga clan's soon-to-be former leader, Hyuga Hiashi was standing up at the front. Next to him was Hinata's husband, Uzumaki Naruto. He stood up there waiting nervously for his wife. Lady Tsunade was there as a witness.

Everybody else was also waiting. Neji and Tenten were in the front. Tenten was the only one sitting because of her current condition. While they were waiting, she absent-mindedly rubbed her belly. Tenten's pregnancy was barely noticable, but it was obvious she was pregnant. They didn't know the gender, but Tenten's next appointment was just around the corner, so they wouldn't have to wait long to know.

Finally, Hinata started walking down the aisle dressed in a ceremonial kimono and a headdress. She faced her father and Naruto.

"Members, you may sit." Hiashi commanded. Everybody sat down. "We will now begin the ceremony."

Hours passed by, and the ceremony was nearly over. Hiashi was finally ready to hand down his position to his eldest daughter. He took off his necklace and handed it to Hinata. It was an owl made of white ivory, which hung on a brown, leather string.

"My daughter, Hinata, I give you this pendant to symbolize the rank of Head of the Hyuga clan." Then he whispered something inaudible in her ear. "And Naruto, my son-in-law, I give you this," he handed Naruto a smaller but similar pendant. "to symbolize your rank as the leader's husband."

Then Lady Tsunade stepped forward. "I, the 5th Hokage, approve of this. Now, Fellow Hyuga Members, bow to your new leader."

Everybody bowed (except Tenten), then cheered for their new leader. Now that Hinata was the new leader of their clan, everybody wouldn't be so afraid to do what they wanted.

As Hinata and Naruto walked through all of the cheering Hyuga's, Neji and Tenten confronted them. "Congratulations, Hinata!"

"Arigatou, Tenten." Hinata said. "When's the baby due?"

"Sometime in June."

"You two must be excited."

"We are," Neji said, then put a hand on Tenten's stomach.

"Well, we'll see you around, Neji. Tenten. See ya!" Naruto said as he put an arm around his wife. Tenten saw Naruto whisper something to Hinata, and she blushed. She had a feeling that Naruto also had a special surprise for Hinata for her birthday. Neji must have saw this too because he looked like he was ready to charge at Naruto.

"Neji, calm down. I'm sure Naruto isn't going to do anything to Hinata that she doesn't want him to. It's her special night. Let her have some fun!" Neji still disagreed, but listened to his wife anyway. "Now come on! That ceremony was too long. I'm hungry! I want strawberries and peanut butter and horse raddish and---"

_There goes one of her hunger pains._ Neji thought as he dreadfully walked back to house.

* * *

**_R&R!_**


	12. Tragedies Happen

**Tragedies Happen  
**

The next day after Hinata's ceremony, she and Naruto had a mission. They were going to a supposedly small village that had little ninja and was located in a far, isolated area: The Land of Whirlpools. The mission was completely unexpected, especially since it was Hinata's first day of being the Hyuga Head, but the couple went anyway, leaving the other Hyuga's to worry.

Neji, especially, was against Hinata going on this mission, and he didn't hesitate to show it. He wanted to go with them, and almost had the urge to go ask Tsunade if he could; but what kind of husband would he be to Tenten for leaving her when she was expecting their first child?

Fortunately for him, a few days after Naruto and Hinata left for their mission, they sent the Hokage a letter. She sent someone to the Hyuga Manor to get Neji. She knew how much Neji wanted to go in order to watch Naruto _and_ Hinata, so instead, she would call him up to her office whenever Naruto and Hinata sent them news. Tenten wanted to go to, but Neji made her stay home. She obeyed, but wasn't too happy about it.

"You sent for me, Hokage-sama?" Neji said when he entered her office.

"Ah, Neji. You're finally here. Here," Tsunade handed him a scroll. "I'd figure Tenten would like to here the good news, too."

Neji looked skeptically at the scroll. _They wrote back so soon. I wonder if anything wrong happened._ Neji inwardly shuddered at that thought. Waiting to read the letter at home would probably be a good idea.

* * *

After reading the letter with his wife, Neji's mouth hung wide open.

"They're going to have a baby! Isn't that wonderful, Neji?" Tenten exclaimed after she read it. If she could, she be jumping around the room and dancing about. Neji continued to sit there in a daze. He wouldn't say it was good news. _Good_ wasn't the word Neji would use.

_Surprising is more like it._

"Come on, Neji! You have to at least be happy for them. They've been waiting for this opportunity for 4 years!"

"I know, but it's just so soon. It's not even her birthday yet."

"Well, look at the bright side: Ryu's gonna get a playmate."

"'Ryu'?"

Tenten nodded brightly. She put a hand on her stomach. "Since he's our child, I thought 'Dragon' would be the perfect name, if the baby's a boy."

Neji smiled. That little bit of news did cheer him up very much. He walked up to his wife and put a hand on her stomach. "And if it's a girl...?"

"Mmmm... I haven't thought about it. There are so many beautiful names for girls; and I want our little girl to have the perfect one."

"How about 'Bachi'." Neji joked.

"Shut up, Neji!" Tenten punched his shoulder.

* * *

After the first trimester of Tenten's pregnancy, Neji thought he was in the clear. With the morning sickness and crazings gone, it should've been much easier from here.

He was dead wrong.

"_NEJIIIIIIII_! Where's my ice cream with ketchup and pickles!?!?!?!"

It was the beginning of 4th month of Tenten's pregnancy, and the cravings already took over. Tenten had some unusual cravings, and some things Neji could only take so much. Fortunately, Hanabi would help him when she wasn't busy training with Konohamaru.

"Neji, I know that this is very... different for you," Tenten said. "so I won't bother you with any of my needs anymore."

"Tenten, it's not a bother at all." Neji said. "As your husband, I'm honored to take care of you, especially since your expecting our first child."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Tenten kissed him. "But I'm serious Neji. I know how tired you are, so I'll ask anyone else if I need to."

Neji kissed her back. "It's no problem Tenten."

"But---"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

--

The 5th month had arrived and the mood swings were commencing.

There was always something to fear in the Hyuga Manor: an angry Hiashi, an angry Hinata, or Hell. But after knowing a pregnant, moody Tenten, the other three were a lot better. Even Neji agreed.

(But who the hell would want to go into that?!)

Around the 6th month, that was actually a good thing compared to the news coming from the Land of Whirlpools.

"It says 'Sasuke has returned.'" Tenten gasped at what she read. "Oh my God..." As much as she was panicking on the inside, she knew she had to stay calm. If she became over excited, she and the baby would suffer the consequences. "He joined Orochimaru in order to gain more power to get Hinata back. He just doesn't quit does he!"

Neji didn't reply. He sat on the bed, thinking real hard about the situation. He knew as well as Naruto that Sasuke would do anything to claim Hinata as his own property, which meant there was danger lying ahead for Hinata and the baby. He needed to be there.

"Neji, I know what you're thinking," Tenten said. "but you can't leave, not when we're expecting a baby of our own."

He sighed. "I know. I know..." He stood and walked to the door.

"You're not going to beat the stuffing out of those poor training dummies, are you?"

"Hn."

He practically slammed the door when he left.

Tenten heavily sighed._ He is._

_

* * *

_The couple slept peacfully that night; better than other nights when Tenten would have a fit. But Neji was going to have to sacrifice this one night of blissful sleep during his wife's pregnancy. He was sneaking out.

As one of the most honorable Hyuga's in their clan, it was shocking for Neji to do something like this. But this was serious. Hinata (and Naruto) needed his help. He couldn't wait to get the Hokage's permission. He needed to do this _now_.

He was on his way out, until a soft voice squeaked, "Neji...?"

He stiffened and turned to see his wife. "Tenten, you should be resting. Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same." she retorted. He almost hesitated. But she looked at him tenderly, so he took that as a sign of oblivion. "You weren't beside me, so I was worried. Of course I would look for you."

"You know you shouldn't strain yourself, Tenten."

"I know. But why are you up? You're not about to leave to go the Land of Whirlpools, leaving your expecting wife to care for herself, are you?" Neji hesitated again, which didn't go unnoticed by Tenten.

_She knows._

"Tenten..."

She held up her hand. "No need to explain, Neji-kun. I knew from the start that you would go off to that place, eventually. But tell me this: Did you really think this through?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you ran away without telling Lady Tsunade, you would become a missing nin. I don't want anything bad to happen to, Neji. Especially not now."

Neji did know that. He also knew if he went to the Hokage for actual consent, she would most likely decline him, especially since Naruto said (in the letter) that he had everything under control. He was gathering all the ninja available in the Land of Whirlpools and getting ready for a war. A _war_. Of course, Neji was still implacable.

"I'm aware of the consequences of my leaving, Tenten, but think about it: Is this forgotten village really able to militate the attacks of Orochimaru's men? Naruto's teaching a school, and at the same time getting ready for a war. Hinata won't be able to defend herself."

"How do you know? She's not a little girl anymore, Neji. I'm sure she would find some way to defend herself and the baby."

"She can't do anything without having to use her chakra. I need to be there."

"Have you forgotten that you have a _wife_, Neji? You can't just leave me! Not again! You promised you wouldn't leave me again!" She was on the brink to tears. Neji's eyes softened. How could he do that to Tenten?

Surprisingly, Tenten hugged him, with swollen belly in the way slightly. "I trust you know what you're doing, so if you really want to go, I won't try to pry, anymore. But promise me that you will say good bye to me before you leave."

Neji smiled and returned the embrace. "I promise."

"Thank you..."

* * *

The next day, Neji got ready for his trip (again) and said good bye to Tenten at the Huga Manor gateway.

"Please be careful. I want you back very, very soon." Tenten told him.

Neji smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You just make sure you don't strain yourself. I want you two to be safe, also." He kissed her forehead and her belly then left.

When he was out of sight, Tenten let her tears fall.

_Please come back, Neji. You promised me..._

--

When Neji was close enough to the Main Gates, someone called out to him, "NEJI!"

He turned to see his hyper, former comrade. "Lee, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's our youthful flower Tenten! She's been sent to the hospital!"

_Tenten!_

_--_

_Bachi - picky (Tenten can't figure out a girl name for the baby, so Neji was teasing her)_

* * *

_What happened to Tenten?_

**_R&R!_**


	13. Birth of a Dragon

**Birth of a Dragon**

"Tenten!" Neji rushed as fast as he could to the hospital. Nothing was going to get in his way. He needed to reach her.

_It's all my fault._

He kept putting those pessimist thoughts into his head. He shouldn't have left. He should have stayed with her to make sure nothing would happen to her. But he had to be so stubborn. He should have been thinking of his wife who had no one else to protect her instead of his younger cousin who did have someone to protect her and stay by her side.

_I'm so sorry Tenten._

When he had arrived at the hospital, he immediately demanded to see his wife. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you go in there, yet." one of the nurses told him. "They're still in there."

"I don't care! I need to be there!"

"Calm down, Hyuga." Lady Tsunade booming voice came from the hallway. "We're done checking on her. She almost had a miscarriage, but luckily she made it here in time." Neji sighed in relief. "But what really surprised me," Tsunade was now in front of Neji, standing with an intimidating build. "was when she was being carried by another Hyuga, other than her _husband_. Why do you suppose that is, _Neji_?" She gave him a suspicious glare. When he didn't answer, she said, "Come with me."

They walked to her office, where a troubled Shizune holding the anxious pig.

When Tsunade comfortable in her chair, she began, "So, do you want to try to explain why you weren't with your wife when she arrived at the hospital?"

Neji replied, "I just had some business to do is all, Lady Tsunade." He kept a nonchalant face.

"Really? Do you care to share why?"

"I rather not say."

She scowl deepened. "I see. Well, my guards told me you were on your way out of the village, which I did not give you my consent. You weren't going to leave to try to help your cousin in the war, were Neji?"

"..." She smirked when she was able to break Neji out of his apathetic face.

"Neji, I know you're concerned for your cousin, but I trust Naruto. You know as well I do that Naruto would do anything to protect Hinata, and would never allow any harm to come to her. And I would appreciate it if you trusted my judgement."

"Hai, Lady Tsunade." Neji bowed his head. "I will take any punishment you have for me."

She sighed and looked down to him with pity. "I'll let this one slide because your wife is expecting, and I know that she wouldn't be too happy to find out her husband's in jail." Neji rose his head revealing his disquieting eyes. "You're dismissed; you may see your wife, now."

"Arigatou, Lady Tsunade." Neji bowed once again before quickly exiting her office.

Tsunade sat back into her seat, sighing in frustration. "These kids are really killing me. Get me my sake, Shizune."

"Hai, Milady."

* * *

Neji stood agitated outside Tenten's door. He couldn't go in there. He didn't want to see her unconscious form knowing that he was the cause of it. Plus, there was considering that their child was almost lost. He would never forgive himself if Tenten had a miscarriage.

_She would never forgive me._

Of course, it would hurt Tenten even more without her husband by her side to help her get through this. She needed to see his face, and he knew it. He needed to be the first one she saw once she woke up.

_She needs me, just like I need her._

Neji gently opened the door, making sure not to make a sound in case she was still asleep. He looked inside to see his wife sleeping peacefully. He saw that her stomach was still plump, and smiled. He silently walked up to her bed and sat in the chair next to it. He took her hand in both of his and held it against his forehead.

A few minutes later, Tenten began to stir. Neji looked up to see her face. "Tenten."

She moaned as she opened her eyes. Once her chocolate orbs were revealed, they dilated when they landed on Neji. "N-Neji..."

Neji smiled. He expected her eyes to water and she would hug him and tell him how much she missed him and how scared she was. Instead, she did just the opposite.

She punched him in the face.

Neji grimaced at the mark that Tenten inflicted on his cheek. "I can't believe you, Neji! I can't believe you just left me like that! I thought you would actually think about what you were doing, but instead you didn't think at all! I never knew you could be so stupid!"

Neji stretched his jaw before responding. "Tenten, calm down." He lifted himself off from the ground. He felt his cheek again, and it hurt him even more. Never upset a pregnanct Tenten. "You said I could go, if I wanted to."

"I didn't know you would actually do it!" Tenten huffed and crossed her arms over her large belly. "I thought you would choose to stay with me, but you were so concerned about Hinata's well being than my own, I got so upset and..."

--

_FLASHBACK_

_Tenten went back inside when she became hungry. She quickly wiped her tears and put on the prettiest smile she could muster. She couldn't let anyone know something was out of order._

_"Ohayo, Tenten," Hanabi greeted her in the kitchen. "Where's Neji?"_

_"Oh, um, he's still asleep."_

_"Okay, we'll start breakfast without him." she said, putting the eggs into the pan. "What do want for breakfast?"_

_"Anything's fine." Tenten sighed, plopping down into a seat at the table. She was too depressed to eat anyway. "I think I'll go take a short walk."_

_"Okay. I'll get you when breakfast's ready."_

_"Fine." Tenten struggled to get up from her chair, but lifted herself with success. But one step later, she felt a pain in her stomach. "Ow."_

_"Are you okay?" Hanabi asked._

_"I'm fine, I just---ah!" The pain grew, and she felt something wet slide down her legs. A red puddle started to form around her._

Oh no! My baby!

_"Tenten!" Hanabi cried. "I'm gonna get some help!"_

_The pain was excruciating, and her vision was fading. The last thing she heard were hasty footsteps coming towards her._

Neji, please hurry...

_FLASHBACK END_

--

"I was so scared! I didn't think me or the baby would make it! I wanted you to come back, and...!"

Neji shushed her, and held her close as she continued to sob. It must have been terrifying for her to almost lose their child. He could never stop thinking it was his fault. He made her upset by leaving. The stress caused her to almost have a miscarriage. It was his fault she almost lost the child. He wished he was there sooner. He wished he wasn't so stupid.

He kissed forehead and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I promise it won't happen again."

Tenten looked up at him. "You promise?"

"Yes," Neji nodded his head. "I will be here for you, forever."

* * *

_**Three Months Later...**_

Neji never left Tenten's side ever since the accident that happen three months ago. Once she was out of the hospital, that's when he became over-protective. He made sure she didn't do any work and didn't leave his side at all.

Now she was towards the end of her pregnancy and the baby was due any day. Neji watched her as she lay asleep in their bed. She looked so placid with one hand on the pillow and the other laying securely on top of her growing stomach. He didn't want to bother her, so he left quietly. Outside, he was startled to meet his uncle. "Ohayo, Uncle Hiashi." He bowed.

"Ohayo, Neji." his uncle replied. "I just came here to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I'm going to make this short," Hiashi sighed. His voice sounded a little edgy. "You're about to become a father, so you're going to have more responsibilities on your hands."

"I know, Uncle."

"But having a child is truly a different experience, but trust me when I say it's one of the best expericences you'll ever endeavor. Relish these moments for the rest of your life." Then he patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thank you, uncle." He bowed to his uncle once again and Hiashi left to return to his business.

"Ne-jiiiiiiiii," he heard his wife's soft voice call his name. He went back inside the room to find his wife's sweet face awake but drowsy. She was still lying in bed, only both of her hands were on her bulging stomach.

"How did you sleep?" Neji asked her.

"It was fine. Help me up please. I want to take a walk." He happily helped her up. "Thank you." Neji went outside the room again, waiting for his wife to change. She slid the door open when she was done. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossoms. It fit her perfectly.

"Ready?" Neji gave her his arm, which she gladly took.

"Let's go."

Their walk was calm and pleasureable. They stopped by one of the gardens because Tenten's feet began to hurt. Neji helped her sit down and sat next to her. They sat there for awhile, admiring the garden in front of them. Suddenly, Tenten felt a stinging pain in her stomach. "Is something wrong?" Neji asked her.

"No, I'm fine." A few minutes later, the pain came back. "Neji, I think it's time."

Neji was excited and a little panicked at the same time. He tried to keep as much of a lull expression as he could. "Just take deep breaths, Tenten. We'll be at the hospital, as soon as possible."

--

"AHHHH!"

"Push again, Tenten!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten held her stomach as she tried to push her baby out. Her other hand was preoccupied by Neji's, which was starting to turn blue. Her hair was out of its buns and her face was covered in sweat.

"One more time, Tenten! PUSH!"

"I CAN'T!" Tenten layed back, holding her stomach.

"Tenten, just one more push and it'll be over." Neji reassured her.

"I can't. It hurts," she cried. "I can't do it anymore."

"If you don't, you and the baby won't make it." Neji caressed her cheek. "Be strong, Tenten. I'm right here. We're going to make it through this, together. Just push."

Tenten took a deep breath, then began to push. "!" She collapsed onto the bed, breathing with exhaustion. A small, shrill cry was heard at the other end of the bed. Tenten sat up in the bed when she heard the little cry.

"Congratulations, you two." The doctor was holding a small, wailing bundle in her arms. "It's a boy."

"A boy." Tenten repeated, joyful tears were trickling down her eyes.

The doctor handed the baby boy to Neji and left the new family alone. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He had brown peach fuzz, the color of his mother's hair, and his eyes were lavender and pupilless. He broke out of his transe when Tenten pulled on his sleeve.

"Don't hog him. He's my son, too."

Neji laughed. He gave their son to Tenten. She feld him tenderly and rub his cheek with her finger. "He needs a name."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I didn't forget. His name is Ryu. Hyuga Ryu."

Neji nustled her neck. "It's perfect."

"Yes, our little Ryu."

* * *

_**R&R!**_


	14. The New Leader

I'm sorry to say this folks, but it there's only one more chapter after this one, but this story needs to end sometime! Enjoy!

* * *

**The New Leader**

It had been 3 months since Neji and Tenten's son was born. He was probably the most handsome baby in the Hyuga clan. He looked so much like his father, the resemblance scared many of the other Hyuga. Since he looked like that now, they were afraid what he would look like when he grew up.

Even though he did have the traits of a Hyuga, Tenten still thought he was the cutest baby alive. Even with his Hyuga façade, his personality was just the opposite of his father's. He was a bubbly baby; he laughed, cried, and made any kind of noise most of the time. It was especially hard to put him to sleep at night. But they loved him, anyway. The months were long and hard for the young parents, but it was worth it. Plus, there was an upside to the month.

This month, Naruto and Hinata were expected to come home. A few days ago, they sent the Hokage a letter saying that Hinata had the baby. It was a beautiful baby girl named Hikari, and she was born August 11th, which was also the day they had a funeral for the passing Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's long lost mother. It also said that Naruto was the new leader of the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade decided that would be announced a few days after their arrival. There was also some information in the letter that was private and would be discussed between the Hyuga leader and the new Uzumaki leader.

Since they didn't know which day they would be returning, the Hyuga family prepared for the couple's arrival. Hiashi definitely couldn't wait to meet his new granddaughter. Tenten, however, was probably the only Hyuga who was calm about welcoming the couple once they came back home. She was too busy taking care of Ryu, anyway.

"I knew the Hyugas anticipated most events," Tenten said. "but who knew they were so worried about _everything_?"

"Tenten, Naruto and Hinata had been on a very long mission, and over that extended period of time, they had a war at their hands and Sasuke was the cause of it. Not to mention Hinata was pregnant at the time."

"She had Naruto there to protect her. Everything turned out fine in the end: they won the war, Sasuke will forever be out of our lives, and Naruto and Hinata are coming home with a new baby. Why isn't anybody happy?"

"Hinata resigned her position as the Hyuga clan leader."

"She did it to stay with her husband."

"I'm just worried about Hiashi's reaction."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Neji. Hiashi wouldn't do anything to harm his daughter. Not again. And if he does get mad, maybe Hikari will lighten his mood. Isn't that right, Ryu?" Tenten said to the baby in her lap. Ryu gooed and stared at his mother.

Neji laughed. "I have a weird wife."

Tenten walked up to her husband and kissed his cheek. "And I have a very apprehensive husband."

* * *

The next day, Neji had some business to take care of with Hiashi, so to Tenten, that meant she was free for the rest of the morning. She decided to take this opportunity to go shopping with Ryu.

"What do you say, Ryu? Want to go shopping with Mommy?" she asked the clueless baby. He innocently blinked his eyes at his mother, wondering what she was saying to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

So mother and son went shopping for the day, mostly buying new baby clothes and a few weapons (which Tenten kept far away from Ryu). After awhile, Tenten's feet were getting tired from carrying many heavy shopping bags while strolling a baby who needed changing. "Come on, Honey. Let's see if we can get you into a clean diaper, then a nap."

The young baby responded with a short whine, pleading to get his dirty diaper changed.

But before that could happen, a strange group of people suddenly showed up. Everyone cleared the streets to let this group pass through, and there was something about them that made Tenten wonder. She finally saw what was making her suspicious of the group.

"Hinata-chan! Naruto!" The couple was in the front, leading the group. Hinata was chatting animated to a woman with pink hair next to a familiar male named Kiba, while Naruto was holding a small bundle, most likely their newborn daughter, Hikari. A young girl was walking in between them, trying to hide from the strange citizens. "Naruto! Hinata!"

After awhile, they finally acknowledged her. "Tenten-chan!" Hinata ran over to her, Naruto followed her shortly after. Tenten didn't fail to notice the little girl tredding behind Naruto, clinging to his kimono. The two young women hugged. "It's so glad to be back after nine months! I missed you and Neji-nii-san."

"We missed you too, especially Neji. He was afraid Naruto couldn't take care of you." They both laughed.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto cried.

"Not so loud Naruto. Hikari still asleep." It was too late. The little baby was already waking up, her eyes were adjusting to the mysterious light.

"Aw, that's little Hikari-chan?" Tenten cooed. "She's so adorable! She looks just like you Hinata."

"She does, doesn't she?" Naruto commented. "I'm going to have a lot of trouble with fanboys with her looks. It's all thanks to Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Is that your baby Tenten-chan?" she suddenly put Tenten in the spotlight, turning her attention to the baby in the stroller.

"Yes, this is Ryu. Say 'hi' to Auntie Hinata, Ryu-kun." Tenten took her sons hand and made it wave at Hinata.

"Aw! May I...?"

"Of course." Tenten allowed his cousin-in-law to lift her son out of the stroller.

"He's so gentle." Hinata began to tenderly bounce him up and down. Tenten smiled compassionately. As she watched Hinata play with her son, she didn't fail to notice the little girl was still fidgeting behind Naruto. She walked over to her.

"Hi there," Tenten knelt down face-to-face with the girl as she greeted. The hesitant little girl nodded her greeting.

"Don't be shy, Yuuretsu-chan," Naruto said. "This is Tenten; she's part of the family."

With that, the girl named Yuuretsu came from behind Naruto and vallantly bowed in front of Tenten. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am," she greeted without a stutter.

"It's nice to meet you, too." She bowed back. She suddenly stood straight up when she heard crying.

"Uh, Tenten, I think someone needs to be changed." Hinata said handing over the wailing infant.

"Ah Ryu! I'm so sorry." Tenten coddled her child. "Let's go home and get you changed, okay?"

"We'll come along," Naruto said. "There's something we need to discuss with Hiashi."

* * *

When they arrived at the Hyuga Compound, they were bombarded with many reactions. Most of the Hyugas cheered and cried in joy as Hinata and Naruto returned. Some of the Hyuga woman were cooing at the little baby in Naruto's arms. When news got around the compound of their safe return, Hiashi immediately went to see his daughter and new granddaughter, followed by his apprehensive nephew. "Oh my girl!" he cried as he hugged his eldest daughter. "It's so great to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back, Father." He released her and took a glance at his granddaughter.

"Beautiful," he mused. "just like her mother." Hinata blushed at the familiar compliment. "It's nice to see you again, Naruto." He finally acknowledged his son-in-law. "I'm very grateful for you protecting my daughter."

"Thank you, sir." Naruto replied. "But there is something that we would like to discuss with you."

"What is it? Is it something we need to discuss now? You have just arrived."

"I'm afraid it's something that needs to be dealt with now." Hinata said.

Hiashi sighed. "Alright. Come to my room after you get settled." Then he left.

"Hinata-sama," someone called her named.

"Nii-san!" Hinata ran to hug her cousin. Neji returned the embrace. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." He released his cousin. "You look well."

"Thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine. The new baby has been keeping us busy, but Tenten and I can handle him." They both laughed. Then Neji realized that his family was nowhere in sight. "They don't seem to be here."

"Oh, Nee-san went to change Ryu," she told him. "He's such a handsome baby. He looks just like you."

"I can say the same thing about you and Hikari." Once again, Hinata blushed.

"Hey, am I invisible or something?" Naruto joined the two Hyugas.

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto," he addressed his cousin-in-law. "Now, if you may excuse me, I have to find my wife and son." Then he left the young couple. He walked around the compound and through the gardens. Then he finally found them in the central garden, the same garden where he proposed to Tenten. He saw his wife and son enjoying the flowers and their fragrance.

"The flowers look so pretty, Ryu-kun!" Tenten cooed to her son. "They're pretty flowers, aren't they?" The infant giggled at his mother, and giggled even more when she started tickling him. Neji watched their little tickle fest. He really wanted to join them, but he didn't want to ruin this picture-perfect moment. She suddenly stopped tickling the bubbly baby, and sighed. "You're just too adorable, Ryu-kun." Ryu yawned and rubbed his droppy eyes. "Naptime for you, baby." She put Ryu against her chest and almost got up from her spot from the bench until a pair of strong arms made their way around her waist. She gasped when that person pressed his lips against her neck. "Neji..."

"Shhhh..." he shushed her. "You'll wake up, Ryu." Tenten looked down at the sleeping baby. She craned her neck back up when Neji started licking from her collarbone up to her neck. She moaned in pleasure, then stopped him.

"Let me put Ryu to bed, then we can continue what we started..." she purred the last part in his ear. He smirked. They were about ready to go to their room, until one of the Hyugas called after them.

"Hiashi-sama wants to see you, Neji-san," he said.

"Thank you." After the Hyuga left, he swore.

"It's okay, Neji. I'm sure it's nothing bad." Tenten tried to comfort him.

"Hn." But that's not what frustrated him.

* * *

"Father, I have decided to resign my position as the clan leader to be with Naruto." Hinata spoke out confidently to Hiashi.

He gawked at her. The councilmen murmured incoherent things to each other. The was exact reaction Neji expected from his uncle and the elders. "Hinata, you do know what you're giving up and what you're leaving behind, right? Your family, your birthright..."

"I know. But I can't be with the leader of the Uzumaki clan if I'm the leader of the Hyuga clan."

Hiashi turned his head to Naruto. "The Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes, sir. I'm bringing the Uzumaki clan back to Konoha. They won't be hiding in shame any longer." He answered his father-in-law. "I was going to tell Tsunade first, but we thought it was best if we discussed this with you before we went to her."

Hinata could tell just by looking at her father, he was disappointed. Probably not with her, but with her choice.

Neji was quiet during the whole meeting. He didn't know what to say, so he just stayed quiet. But if he could speak his opinion, he would be very proud of Hinata for standing up to her father. There was only one question that was bothering him, and also everybody else in the room.

"I have a recommendation for who the new leader should be."

"Recommendation? Hanabi will be the new leader once you leave, Hinata." Her father informed her.

"But she isn't well suited enough to be the leader. She is too dependant on her fighting skills to learn how to be a real leader. And as the current leader of the Hyuga clan, I deserve to choose better." She paused for a moment to take a breath, then continued, "I think Neji should take my position; he is the best choice."

The whole room was filled with a sickly silence. Everyone, except for the young couple, did not expect that at all, especially Neji. Sure, he was honored that his younger cousin recommended him to be the new leader, but how could he take the position so suddenly? He knew Tenten would be proud, and most definitely his father. Neji could make his father's wish come true. But this was a different story with the elders. He was still a branch member. How could they make a branch member the leader of the whole entire clan?

"A branch member?"

"That's insane!"

"He's not just a branch member," Hinata interrupted their bickers. "Neji is also the leader of the branch members. He already knows his duties to the clan, and that is why I think he is the best choice." She looked into the crowd and saw many doubtful looks. She ignored the impudent comments, got up from her spot, and walked up to her elder cousin. "Do you accept this position, Neji?"

The room was now quiet. He froze. All eyes were focused on him. "... I... I..." He really wished he had more time to decide, but time was of the essence. He needed to make his decision now.

* * *

"You're going to be the new leader? That's great!" Tenten squealed. She began to jump around the room, all of a sudden hyper. Neji, however, was apathetic.

"Hn."

"Why are you so mopey? You should be happy! You can change this clan for the better like you always wanted."

"You didn't see their faces, Tenten. They looked about ready to activate the seal on me." Neji put his elbows on his knees and his hands covered his face. "They're just going to make the lives of the branch members worse, even when I do become the new leader. I don't want that, not for them, and definitely not for us. I think I should reconsider my decision."

Tenten walked up to him and broke apart his arms. "You're not serious, are you Neji?" His silence stirred her up more. "Are you going to show them fear? You can't let them bring you down. As the new leader, you're supposed to tell them what's what! You show them fear! Make it better for all the other branch members-for everyone; and for Ryu."

Neji's head shot up and met his wife's firm eyes. Then he looked at the crib near their bed where their son lay asleep. Tenten was right. As the new Hyuga head, he was going to make things better for the clan, starting with getting rid of the seal. He wasn't going to let his son suffer what he had.

Suddenly, he grabbed his wife's waist and laid back. She was now on top of him. "N-Neji-!" Her cry was interrupted by a kiss.

"Do you know how lucky I am to have you as my wife?"

"Duh!" She kissed him back; they were restarting their game. It was a long day for them. They deserved a break.

Then Ryu woke up.

* * *

**_R&R!_**


	15. Epilogue: The Beginning of a New Life

This is it. The last chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, before you start reading, I'd like to thank

keane

**-Apologies.x**

**Youkai Koneko**

**AikaUchiha90**

**theloverofanime**

NejiTen

and

**SuperHyuga Yoshi-chan**

for reviewing my story! You guys rock!

Now_** Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Beginning of a New Life**

It was an unusually peaceful morning in the Hyuga Manor. Everything just seemed so fine. It was as if this clan of many troubles never had anything to worry about. Every single one of the Hyugas did not waste their time to miss this peaceful moment. If anyone was enjoying the most, it was the children-more specifically, two certain children.

The two children were playfully chasing each other in one of the gardens in the Hyuga Manor. They, of course, weren't aware that this place was filled with many horrors and rarely filled with any happiness. They were merely children, after all.

"Come on, Hikari!" A little boy grabbed his cousin's hand and urged her to follow him. They ran around the compound until they were at their destination.

"R-Ryu, it's so... pretty." The little girl named Hikari gasped at the sight of the beautiful garden. She walked up the a group of lillies, which she favored out of the whole terrace of captivated carnations, and inhaled its flagrance. There were so many different flowers as far as the eye could see. The pattern was so complex, but Hikari was still able to decipher what it looked like. "The Hyuga symbol!"

"Huh?" Ryu walked up next to his cousin. "Oh, you mean that." He pointed to the pattern.

"Mm-hm." She smiled. "The white lillies are right spiral and the black ones are the left. The dragon lillies encircle the whole thing. It's amazing!"

"You think so?" Ryu asked. His cousin nodded. "I just wanted to show it to you because I thought you would like it. My mom told me this was where Dad proposed."

"Proposed?"

"He asked her to marry him."

"Oh! Mommy told me the same thing when she married Daddy!" Hikari took her cousin's hand and pulled him in front of the flowery emblem. "They took their hands like this," she took his other hand and put both of them in front of her. "and they said some things, but I don't know what. Mommy said something about 'I dos' or something." While she took her time to think about what they were suppose to do, she didn't notice that Ryu was blushing the entire time. He was never this close to a girl (except for other Hyugas), not even his cousin. He liked to keep his distance from girls because certain fangirls at the academy couldn't take a hint.

But now, holding his cousin's hands, he felt... _fuzzy_ inside.

From afar, Neji smiled at the sight of his son and his niece demonstrating a marriage ceremony. He almost chuckled when he saw Ryu's face turn red. He was yet to learn about the concept of crushes and what-not.

It was astonishing how mature Ryu was for a seven year old boy, but he was still oblivious of many things in life, girls being one of them. He was one of the top students in his class and he acted to professional in front of everyone, except Hikari. She was also a sight to see. It was surprising how much she looked like Hinata, yet she acted so much like Naruto.

Seeing the two kids like that-happy and boisterous-gave him pride. He was the leader of the Hyuga clan, and so far, things were pretty great for the entire clan. The Branch members no longer had the burden of carrying that menacing curse mark on their foreheads. They were a united clan; they would protect each other and they were equal in many ways. His children didn't have to suffer what he and their ancestors endured for many haunting years.

The village, in a way, was also improving. Slavery was abolished under the order of the 6th Hokage himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, he was now the Hokage. Tsunade decided to retire early and made Naruto her successor a few years back. He was greatly honored, and it was later announced that he was the son of the 4th Hokage. After all he endeavored, he ended up having a great life with a wonderful family of his own, and the revolution of his lost clan, the Uzumakis, would not be forgotten.

"Neji-kun," the Hyuga leader broke out of his thoughts when someone called his name from behind. He turned to see his lovely wife and his daughter.

"Daddy!" the little girl ran to her father, hyperactively.

"Aimi-chan," he lifted his daughter up from the ground. "How was shopping with your mother?"

"It was fun! She bought me this new kimono!" She tugged on her yukata. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it looks very beautiful on you, Aimi."

"I want to show Ryu-chan!" She practically leapt from Neji's arms and fled outside where her older brother and cousin were.

"So much energy in such a young child. Where does she get all that energy?" Tenten walked up to her husband.

"I blame her mother." he said as he kissed his wife. "You took a while to do your shopping."

"I also went to visit Sakura and Kiba." She kissed him back. "Little Inu-chan is so adorable!"

After hearing her pitiful stories, Tenten was finally able to meet Hinata's best friend, Sakura. She was a beautiful woman, despite the bruises she wore. It turned out she was pregnant with Kiba's child, but they later told them the child belonged to her former master. She married the Inuzuka, and later gave birth to a girl and named her Inu, out of respect for the Inuzukas for helping her. Tenten enjoyed spending time with Sakura and even brought Aimi with her because she enjoyed playing with Inu and the dogs.

"So, how was your day?" Tenten asked her husband.

He smiled and turned to look back at the garden where the children were playing. He saw Aimi cheerfully walk over to Hikari. She twirled around in her nice yukata and Hikari complimented her. She turned to Ryu, who blushed at what she said. Then Aimi went over to him and teased him, which made the blush on his face practically glow. He chased her around the garden, both girls laughing their heads off.

"Oh, I see," Tenten joined her husband and watched the kids play. "I hear wedding bells ring!" she sang.

Neji froze. "What are you talking about?"

"I know without a doubt, Neji Hyuga, without those Hyuga eyes of yours that you can see very _clearly_ what I'm talking about." she said, matter-of-factly.

Neji gave a defeated sigh. "I don't think Naruto would be too happy with his daughter marrying a Hyuga. His wife is a Hyuga, herself."

"_Was_ a Hyuga, Neji. There's a difference." Neji hesitated to roll his eyes. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she would agree with me. It's always a parent's dream to have grandchildren. Wait until Aimi starts maturing."

"I won't let that happen." Neji replied quickly.

Tenten laughed. "That was just the reaction I was expecting." She kissed his bare forehead and walked away.

Neji started watching the children again, then closed his eyes.

_I guess this is it. The beginning of a new life. Our new life..._

Neji left, deciding to join his wife in their bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading this last chapter! I appreciate all the reviews I got, even though I didn't get that many. Those who did review, once again, you rock!

**_R&R!_**


End file.
